Marvel vs Nintendo Survivor
by southspringfield2822
Summary: Behold, the long overdue season 4 of my Survivor fanfics! Who will take home the million dollar prize in China? READ and REVIEW PLEASE! EPISODE 7 NOW UP!
1. Episode 1

Marvel vs. Nintendo Survivor

Episode 1

(The camera zooms in on a boat traveling along a river. One of the passengers will look very familiar to Survivor fans.)

Jeff Probst: Hi, I'm Jeff Probst! You know me as the host of the actual show _Survivor._ However, due to a comedic mix-up, I am stuck hosting southspringfield2822's low-budget rip-off of Survivor. This fourth season pits eight characters from Marvel comics and movies up against eight of Nintendo's most popular characters. Quite frankly, I'm surprised this series even made it to season 4, but I digress. We're just a few miles south of the Great Wall of China traveling along the Yellow River. Below deck, our sixteen castaways are gathering their belongings and supplies, getting ready to be dropped off at their campsites. (The boat comes to a stop.) It looks like we've reached our destination, so let's disembark and meet our castaways.

(Jeff climbs off the boat and stands by the shore. The first tribe off the boat is the Marvel Tribe, which will wear red. Its members, in no particular order, are: Steve "Captain America" Rogers, Tony "Iron-Man" Stark, Peter "Spider-Man" Parker, Bruce "The Hulk" Banner, Thor, Natasha "Black Widow" Romanov, Phil Coulsen, and Daisy "Skye" Johnson.)

Jeff: Welcome to China, Marvel Tribe! Now, I'm going to ask that you refrain from using your superpowers whenever possible.

Ironman: Well, I left my Iron-Man suits at home, so that shouldn't be a problem.

Bruce: Just don't make me angry, and that won't be a problem for me either.

Jeff: Good to know.

(As they are talking, the Nintendo Tribe emerges from the boat, wearing sky blue outfits. Its members, in no particular order, are: Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Link, Peach, Princess Daisy, Samus Aran, and Kirby.)

Daisy Johnson: Oh great, another Daisy. That will get confusing.

Princess Daisy: Not really. I'm the one with the crown, and you're not.

Daisy Johnson: (whispering to Coulsen) Someone is a stuck-up bitch. (both laugh)

Ironman: While we're at it, isn't Sonic a SEGA character?

Sonic: I was in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Well, I was an unlockable character towards the end, but it still counts.

Jeff: Anyway, now that we're all here, I'd like to welcome you all to China and Survivor: Marvel vs. Nintendo! (applause from castaways) We're going to jump right into the game with our first reward challenge. As you gathered your supplies, you may have noticed a few important things were missing. Your rations of rice, the tarp for your shelter, and your tribe's flag are all buried in a crate somewhere in this field in front of you. (Jeff points to the clearing behind them.) You have been provided with directions, a compass, and shovels to dig the crate out. The first tribe to find their crate of supplies wins reward, which will be flint to help get a fire going once you arrive at camp. If there are no questions, let's get started. Survivors ready…GO!

[The two tribes take their time navigating the different steps and making their way down the field. Both teams have trouble with communication, but the Marvel Tribe eventually starts listening to Captain America. As a result, they make their way down the field a little quicker and start digging. The Nintendo Tribe rallies around Mario, and starts digging shortly after the Marvel Tribe. However, they are unable to overcome the deficit, as the Marvel Tribe digs up their crate first.]

Jeff: Marvel Tribe wins reward! Here is your flint to get a fire going. (tosses flint to Captain America) Follow the maps to your campsites and get yourself settled in for 39 days. I'll see you all at the first immunity challenge. (The Marvel and Nintendo tribes walk in opposite directions to their campsites) What a weird group! I need to fire my agent. (Jeff Probst walks off)

Nintendo Tribe: Day 1

 _Mario: I wasn't too upset about losing that reward challenge. I mean, come on. I can shoot fireballs out of my hands. We got a fire going in like two seconds._

(Luigi is getting ready to start a fire when Mario shoves him aside.)

Mario: Relax bro…I've got this.

(Mario shoots a fireball at the stack of wood, starting a fire. Slightly agitated, Luigi looks inside the crate of supplies they retrieved at the reward challenge. It is empty….except for a small sheet of paper at the bottom. When no one is looking, Luigi grabs it and stuffs in his pants pocket. While that is going on, Link, Sonic and Kirby are working on the shelter.)

 _Link: Even as we're preparing camp, I'm already thinking about game strategy. There are four people from the Mushroom Kingdom in this tribe. So, we need to vote one of them off early, or else they can pick off the people from other games one at a time. Obviously, that is not good for me._

Link: (whispering to Sonic and Kirby) We need to form a non-Mushroom Kingdom alliance.

Sonic: I couldn't agree more, but we got to sway one of the other four to get a majority vote.

Link: Don't worry. I got an idea.

(Link and Sonic nod their heads and resume work on the shelter. Back in the bamboo forest, Luigi takes the sheet of paper from the crate and unfolds it.)

Luigi: (reading note) "Beyond your tribe's well there is a creek. Look for the spot where three trees meet, and you'll find something very sweet." (gasps) I wonder what this could be…

Marvel Tribe: Day 1

(Captain America is taking the lead in building the shelter.)

Black Widow: Alright, what's the game plan Cap?

Captain America: Let's take our tarp and tie it to those four trees. We can build a large wooden platform underneath that. It should keep us dry. (turns to Spider-Man) Hey Peter, do you mind helping out?

Spider-Man: No thanks, I'm good on the shelter. (Peter shoots web out of his hands to make a giant hammock out of spider web between two trees.)

Captain America: Fine, but could you at least check the crate to see if there is anything else in there?

(Spider-Man walks over to the crate and peeks in to find a small, folded sheet of paper. Suspecting that it might be significant, he stashes it away in his red and blue suit.)

Captain America: Did you find anything?

Spider-Man: (turns around) Sorry Cap, no dice. (pause) I think I'll look for some edible plants.

Captain America: Good thinking.

(Peter Parker walks into the thick of the bamboo forest until he is sure no one can see him. He then takes out the sheet of paper and unfolds it.)

Spider-Man: (reads note) "Go to a large rock wall and then look up. On top of a branch, you will find some help." (thinks for a minute and then has an epiphany) This is a hidden immunity idol clue! I'd better get to camp before they suspect something. I'll look for it tomorrow.

 _Spider-Man: If I can get this hidden immunity idol, it would be a huge start to my game._

 _Captain America: I'm not too sure about Spidey. He doesn't seem like a team player to me._

(Spider-Man folds the idol clue and puts it back in his pocket. Despite his best efforts, someone on the Marvel Tribe sees him.)

Nintendo Tribe: Day 2

(The next day, Luigi volunteers to get some water at the well. He makes sure the coast is clear before exploring beyond the well. He finds and crosses the creek, and then follows a dirt path. After a minute or so, he finds three bamboo trees that meet at the same point, but he doesn't see an idol. He starts digging at the area around the tree until he reveals a small brown bag. He opens it to find a panda bear medallion and a sheet of paper.)

Luigi: (reading note) "Congratulations, you have found a hidden immunity idol! You may play this at tribal council before the votes are read." Mamma mia! I have done it.

(A giddy Luigi hides the idol in his pocket, and then skips back down the path in celebration. He crosses the creek and returns to the well to find Sonic waiting for him.)

Sonic: What were you doing back there?

Luigi: Oh, just taking a walk off the beaten path.

(Sonic glares at Luigi suspiciously.)

Sonic: Well, enough lollygagging! Let's get some water and get back to camp.

Luigi: Okie-dokie.

(Sonic and Luigi fill two buckets with water, and then carry them back to camp.)

 _Luigi: The good news is: I got my idol. The bad news is: Sonic saw me._

 _Sonic: I'm keeping my eyes on Luigi. He had to be back there for a reason._

Marvel Tribe: Day 2 __

(Like Luigi, Peter Parker waits until the next day to follow up on his hidden immunity idol clue. He scurries off to follow the instructions on the note. As he walks down the river's shore, a voice from behind startles him.)

?: I know what you're doing Spidey.

(Spiderman wheels around to see Tony Stark standing in front of him, not wearing his Iron-man suit.)

Spiderman: You're bluffing Stark.

Ironman: Oh, am I? So, I guess that ISN'T a hidden immunity idol clue in your hand.

Spiderman: (sighs) Damn it. (pause) Okay, you got me. I found it in the crate we got at the reward challenge.

Ironman: Hmm…interesting. That means someone in the Nintendo Tribe must have an idol clue as well.

Spiderman: Look, you can come with me if you want, but we got to keep this between the two of us.

Ironman: A little mini-alliance? (thinks) I like it. (extends hand to Spider-Man, and they shake on it.) So, what does the clue say?

Spiderman: We have to look for a rock wall, and then look up for an overlying branch.

(Peter and Tony walk downshore for a while longer until they encounter a wall of black rocks well-weathered by the running water of the river. There are multiple overlying branches, but Tony spots one with a piece of rope on it. He climbs up the rock wall to the branch and sees a small brown bag tied to the top of it.)

Ironman: (yelling to Spiderman) Hey, I've got something! (Peter comes over. Tony unties the brown bag, throws it down to Peter and climbs back down the wall.)

Spiderman: (reading note) Congratulations, you have found a hidden immunity idol! You may play this at tribal council before the votes are read. Yeah, we did it! (Tony and Peter share a high-five.) Thanks for your help! This mini-alliance is off to a good start.

Ironman: Yep, and I think I know just whom to vote off.

Spider-Man: Yeah, I think so too.

(Ironman and Spiderman begin the long walk back to camp.)

Day 3: Immunity Challenge

(The camera pans over the Great Wall of China. There are eight unlit torches on each side of the wall, with eight red ones on the left and eight sky blue ones on the right. At the end of the lines of torches are two gongs, one for each tribe. Jeff Probst is standing at the start line.)

Jeff: Come on in guys!

(The two tribes arrive and stand before the start line.)

Jeff: Okay, I hope the first few days in China haven't been too rough on all of you. With that said, welcome to your first immunity challenge! This one is pretty simple. As a tribe, you must run down the Great Wall of China, lighting the eight torches on your side. At the end, there is a gong. The first tribe to have all eight members hit the gong will win…(Jeff opens a small crate, and takes the immunity idol) this! The hidden immunity idol! If you possess this, then your tribe is safe for three more days. The losers will go to tribal council to vote someone out of their tribe. However, that person will not be out of the game.

(The 16 castaways exchange confused looks.)

Jeff: That's because for this season, there will be an additional twist—Redemption Island!

(The castaways' expressions change from confusion to shock.)

Jeff: With Redemption Island, anyone voted off before the merger will be sent off to a third separate camp, where they must fend for themselves. Once there are two people in Redemption Island, they will face off against each other in dual challenges, with the loser officially getting eliminated from the game. Once we reach the merger, the last castaway standing in Redemption Island will became the 11th member of the merged tribe. So, that's a little something for you all to take into account during these early tribal councils. Speaking of which, it is time to find out which tribe will be at tribal council first. Take your spots on the start line!

(The two tribes step up to the start line.)

Jeff: Survivors ready…GO!

[The two tribes race off along the Great Wall of China. Mario takes charge of lighting the Nintendo Tribe's torches; as a result, they take the early lead. Captain America is lighting the torches for Marvel at first, but he then passes off the duty to Thor. It proves to be a wise decision, as the Marvel Tribe closes the gap. The Nintendo Tribe is first to the gong as Mario, Sonic, Link, Samus and Luigi each hit the gong quickly. However, they see that Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, and Kirby are still a ways away. The superior fitness of the Marvel Tribe kicks in. Captain America, Iron-man, Thor, Hulk, Spider-Man, and Black Widow all hit the gong at about the same time. Phil Coulsen and Daisy Johnson fall behind, but are still well ahead of the Nintendo Tribe's stragglers. They hit the gong, clinching the victory for the Marvel Tribe.]

Jeff: Marvel Tribe wins immunity! (The Marvel Tribe celebrates while the Nintendo Tribe looks at their slower castaways with contempt.) Here is the immunity idol. You all will stick around for another three days at least. (Jeff hands the immunity idol to Steve, who passes it around to the rest of the tribe.) Nintendo Tribe, I'm afraid that means tribal council for you all. I'll see you tonight.

Nintendo Tribe: Day 3

(The Nintendo Tribe arrives back at camp, downtrodden from their recent defeat. Suddenly, Mario and Luigi get into a heated argument.)

Luigi: If both of us had worked on lighting the torches, then we might have won.

Mario: No, I was in charge of lighting the torches because you would have messed it up.

Luigi: How can you know that for sure?

Mario: (chuckles) Well, let's just say I'm Player 1 and you're Player 2 for a reason.

Luigi: Fine…be that way.

(Luigi stomps off downshore in a huff. Meanwhile, back in the woods, the non-Mushroom Kingdon alliance of Sonic, Link, Kirby, and Samus discuss the upcoming vote.)

Link: We need to get rid of one of the princesses. They were weighing us down at the challenge today.

Sonic: Actually, we should keep them around. They're weaker players that we can easily defeat later on in the game.

Kirby: Well, who else did you have in mind?

(Later on, Sonic approaches Luigi on the beach.)

Sonic: We've got an idea for tonight's vote, but it requires your help.

Luigi: Who's we, and why do you all need my help?

Sonic: We refers to all the tribe members outside the Mushroom Kingdom. You'll help us with this vote, or I'm going to tell everyone that I saw you yesterday. Then, you'll be a target.

Luigi: Who is the person you're targeting?

(Sonic looks around, and then whispers the name into Luigi's ear. Luigi gets a bit of a devilish grin on his face.)

Luigi: I think I can help you with that.

Night 3: Tribal Council

(The eight-strong Nintendo Tribe proceeds into tribal council, which this season resembles the ruins of an ancient Chinese temple. Jeff Probst is already sitting at the fire waiting for them.)

Jeff: Well, after 3 days, the Marvel Tribe has manhandled you all in both challenges, and you seem to be having a lot of trouble working together as a tribe. Mario, what do you think is the main reason for that?

Mario: Jeff, there are some people on this tribe that are physically unprepared to play this game. For example, that fat pink ball over there.

Kirby: You're calling me fat? (laughs) Talk about the pot calling the kettle black!

Peach: Just to add to what Mario said, I also believe the tribe has, in general, a poor attitude when it comes to challenges.

Jeff: Luigi, what do you make of those remarks?

Luigi: Attitude reflects leadership Jeff.

Jeff: (nods his head) Interesting. Well, let's not wait any longer. For the first time this season, it is time to vote. Mario, lead us off.

[Mario walks over to the voting booth, takes a sheet of paper and the pen, and writes down his vote. He reveals it to the camera: KIRBY.]

Mario: You're bring this whole team down. Plain and simple.

[Shots of Daisy, Samus and Kirby voting. Sonic is next, and he votes for MARIO.]

Sonic: You're a dangerous player, and we need to get you out quickly.

[Shots of Peach and Link voting. Luigi is last up, and he seems noticeably conflicted as he stands in the voting booth. He jots down a name and puts in the voting bucket. Jeff leaves and then comes back with the votes.]

Jeff: If anybody has a hidden immunity idol, and they want to play it, now would be the time to do so. (Luigi makes no move to play his idol.) Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I will read the votes. (pulls out a piece of paper) First vote….Kirby. Next vote…Mario. Third vote….Kirby. Fourth vote…Mario (Mario starts to look a little worried.) Fifth vote…Kirby. Sixth vote…Mario. That's three each for Mario and Kirby. Next vote…Mario. (Mario and Peach both look very concerned now. That's four votes Mario, three votes Kirby, one vote left. (Jeff pulls out the final vote) First person voted out of the Nintendo Tribe…Mario! Bring me your torch.

(Mario looks stunned and confused as he brings his torch to Jeff. Sonic and Link share a high-five.)

Jeff: Mario, the tribe has spoken. (extinguishes torch) Now remember, you do have a chance to get back in this game. Take your unlit torch and head to Redemption Island. One of our lowly interns will escort you.

(Mario takes his torch and is on his way out, but not before turning around.)

Mario: I know what you did Luigi. (Mario leaves)

Jeff: Well, well, well. We get a huge blindside vote right out of the gate. It seems odd to vote out a strong player this early, but we'll see if it pays off. Grab your torches and head back to camp. Good night!

 **END OF EPISODE ONE**

Tribal Council #1 Vote

Candidate (# of votes)

Mario (5)- Luigi, Link, Kirby, Samus, Sonic

Kirby (3)- Mario, Peach, Daisy

Next Time on Survivor…

1) Now stuck on the bottom, Princesses Peach and Daisy scramble to stay in the game.

2) Tensions rise between Captain America and Ironman. Will we see the Civil War storyline play out on Survivor?

3) Who will be voted off next, and join Mario in the first Redemption Island duel?


	2. Episode 2: Days 4 to 6

Marvel vs. Nintendo Survivor

Episode 2

Jeff Probst: Last time on Survivor, our sixteen castaways were dropped off in the middle of China, with only themselves and a crate of supplies to work with. From the get-go, the Marvel Tribe established itself as the tribe to beat by claiming the reward challenge.

Once the tribes got to their campsites, it didn't take long for alliances and rivalries to form. At the Nintendo Tribe, a schism formed between the characters of the Mario games and everyone else. A sibling rivalry also came to pass, as Mario took control of the tribe, shoving Luigi aside. At the Marvel Tribe, Tony Stark is already plotting to vote off Steve Rogers, aka Captain America. It also didn't take long for hidden immunity idols to come into play, as Luigi and Spider-Man each found an idol near their respective campsites.

In the immunity challenge, the castaways raced across the Great Wall of China, lighting torches along the way. In the end, the Marvel Tribe came out on top, sending Nintendo to tribal council, where they pulled off a stunning blindside. Tired of being in his brother's shadow, Luigi joined the non-Mushroom Kingdom alliance, which voted off Mario by a 5-3 tally. However, Mario isn't out of the game yet, thanks to the new Redemption Island twist introduced this season. He will have the opportunity to get back in the game by winning a series of duels against other voted off castaways.

Who will be voted out this time, and be Mario's opponent in the first Redemption Island duel? We pick things up with Day 4…

Night 3: Redemption Island

(A still disgruntled Mario walks into Redemption Island, a barren piece of land a few miles downshore from the two tribal campsites. The shelter is nothing but a small wooden platform with a crude bamboo leaf roof. Jagged rocks are all along the shoreline. Mario is surprised to see a familiar face.)

Mario: Toad? What are you doing here?

Toad: Oh, I'm just here to tell you that your tribe is at another campsite.

(Mario punches Toad right in the nose.)

Mario: I'm not in the mood for your crap Toad! (pauses) I'm never in the mood.

 _Mario: This stinks. I was so excited to compete on Survivor, and I was the first one voted off my tribe. At least I get a second chance, and I vow to make the most of it. I also promise to do everything in my power to make sure Luigi doesn't win._

(Mario lays down on the hard wooden platform and tries to get some sleep.)

Nintendo Tribe: Day 4

(Luigi is sitting on the shore of the Huang He River, looking out on the river and bamboo forest.)

 _Luigi: I'm very conflicted about last night's vote. I'm tired of playing second fiddle to Mario, but at the same time, he's still my brother. Also, if he survives Redemption Island, he's going to make sure I don't win._

(Luigi is joined by a certain blue hedgehog.)

Sonic: You did the right thing Luigi.

Luigi: What if Mario gets back in the game?

Sonic: (scoffs) Don't worry. He'll have to win like four or five straight duels for that to happen. What we need to worry about is voting off the princesses, and then getting our whole alliance to the merger.

(Luigi nods in acknowledgement, and the two of them get up and walk back to the shelter.)

 _Link: Sonic seems to be under the delusion that he's in charge of our alliance. What he doesn't know is that I'm already thinking two or three moves ahead of him. Once Peach and Daisy are gone, I'm going to blindside Sonic and Luigi in that order, and then take Kirby and Samus with me to the final three. They're weaker players, so I would definitely win the final vote over them._

 _Kirby: I'm a little anxious about getting three votes at tribal last night, but I think I should be fine for now as long as I stick with his alliance._

Marvel Tribe: Day 4

(Tony Stark and Bruce Banner chat while gathering water at the well.)

Ironman: So far, it's just Spidey and me, but we could use a third.

Bruce: That sounds intriguing. I'm in.

Ironman: Just one thing: You got to keep the green guy under wraps. If you go Hulk, then you'll probably wreck the camp and get voted off for sure.

Bruce: That shouldn't be a problem. I have no desire to hulk out anyway.

Ironman: Let's take this water back to camp. Hopefully, we'll have something besides rice to eat with it.

(Tony and Bruce arrive back at camp, disappointed with nothing but skim rations of rice.)

Ironman: Food team needs to step it up man. Who's in charge of that?

Captain America: I believe Coulsen and Daisy have been doing the fishing, or lack thereof.

Black Widow: Cut them some slack guys. I'm sure they're doing their best.

(As the Marvel Tribe sits down to their scant breakfast, Thor arrives with a message from tree-mail.)

Thor: Hear ye, Hear ye! The local herald hath sendth his daily dispatch! It reads: "Are you operating on an empty tummy? Climb a tower for something very yummy."

 _Captain America: A food reward! We need to win this to keep the morale of our tribe up!_

Day 4: Reward Challenge

(The camera zooms in on a clearing in the bamboo forest, with two four-story towers in the middle of it. At the base of each tower is a pile of puzzle pieces. Jeff is standing between the two towers, awating the arrival of the tribes.)

Jeff: Come on in guys!

(The Marvel Tribe is first on the scene, with Black Widow carrying the tribe's red flag. Then, the Nintendo Tribe joins them.)

Jeff: Marvel Tribe, this is your first look at the new Nintendo Tribe. Mario voted out and sent to Redemption Island.

(Murmurs of shock emit from the Marvel Tribe. Captain America looks especially concerned.)

Jeff: Now, on to today's reward challenge. As a team, you must work together to climb to the top of your tower. You will use ladders to climb your way up, but you first must build them. That is where these puzzle pieces come into play. Each piece will only fit in one slit, so this will be the hardest part. The first tribe to get all of its members to the top of the tower and hit the gong wins reward, which will be a traditional Chinese buffet back at your campsite. (The castaways are excited at the thought of food.) Before we get started, Marvel Tribe, I need you to pick one person to sit out this challenge. (The Marvel Tribe congregates for a minute before Black Widow steps out of line.) Okay, Natasha is sitting out for the Marvel Tribe. Everyone else, Survivors Ready…GO!

[The tribes run to the bottom of the tower, and immediately setting to work building the first ladder. The Nintendo Tribe appears to be working quickly and harmoniously. However, the same cannot be said of the Marvel Tribe, with Steve Rogers and Tony Stark vying for leadership of the tribe. Nintendo Tribe builds up its first two ladders, and is on the third floor before the Marvel Tribe evens finishes one. The Nintendo Tribe cruises to victory.]

Jeff: Nintendo Tribe wins reward! (The Nintendo Tribe members hop up and down in jubilant celebration. Luigi and Sonic share an emphatic high-five.) Enjoy the Chinese buffet when you get back to camp. (The Nintendo Tribe grabs their stuff and leaves.) Marvel Tribe, sorry, but I've got nothing for you. Grab your stuff and head back to camp. (Marvel Tribe grabs their stuff and departs for their campsite.)

Nintendo Tribe: Night 4

(The sun has set on the Chinese wilderness as the Nintendo Tribe savors its Chinese dinner. Sonic and Link regale each other with stories of their adventures as Luigi listens in.)

Sonic: So wait, you have to get the sword back before each quest?

Link: Yep.

Sonic: Why don't you just keep it?

Link: Uhh…well, you know….because reasons.

Sonic: (chuckles) Uh-huh.

(However, not everyone is as cheerful and foolhardy as Sonic and Link. In particular, Princess Peach and Princess Daisy are off to one side.)

 _Peach: After the last vote, it's become clear to Daisy and I that there is a five-person alliance, and that we're on the outside looking in. Either we need to sway some of them to our side, or start winning immunity challenges._

Princess Daisy: (to Peach) Which one of them do you think we have the best chance of persuading?

Peach: Definitely Samus. I think she can be talked into an all-girls' alliance. I think Kirby might be on the outs too. Luigi, Sonic, and Link seem like a tight bunch.

Princess Daisy: I still can't believe that Luigi betrayed his brother…and us.

Peach: What's done is done. Let's just try to save our own butts.

Marvel Tribe: Day 5

 _Captain America: When I heard about Mario being voted off, it was a real wake-up call for me. I'm not normally one to toot my own horn, but I'm likely a threat to win the million dollars, and people are going to gun for me. I'm sure Stark has already begun forming an alliance, so I need to start making one of my own, and I know just where to start._

(Scene shifts to SHIELD Director Phil Coulsen and Daisy "Skye" Johnson fishing on the shore of the Huang He.)

Coulsen: Do you have a bite Skye?

Daisy Johnson: Nothing, and it's Daisy now, remember?

Coulsen: (sighs) We're in hot water here. If we don't get some fish soon, the rest of them are going to try to vote us off.

(Suddenly, Captain America approaches them.)

Captain America: Any luck?

Daisy Johnson: I'm afraid not Cap.

Captain America: Alright, I'm going to cut to the chase. I need an alliance, and so do you guys. What do you say to the three of us joining up?

(Coulsen and Daisy look at each other, and then look back at Steve.)

Coulsen: It sounds great to me, but it's not a majority.

Captain America: I like my chances of swaying Thor to our side. I'm hoping Stark hasn't gotten to him first.

Coulsen: You think Stark has a solid alliance already?

Captain America: I'm not sure about solid, but he's probably got Banner on his side, and maybe Parker too.

Daisy Johnson: Well, you try to convince Thor, and Coulsen and I will get a little more intel on this alliance.

Captain America: That sounds like a plan.

(The trio heads back to camp, again without fish.)

Day 6: Immunity Challenge

(The aerial camera pans to a long shooting gallery divided into three sections. Jeff is standing in front of the first section when the tribes arrive.)

Jeff: First things first, Marvel, I'm going to take back the idol. (Jeff walks up to Thor, who in turn gives him the idol.) Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you must get through three shooting areas. For the first section, you must use a slingshot to break the five jars that are your tribe's color. For the second section, you must use a bow and arrow to hit three scarecrows. For the final section, you must hit an archery target with an axe. The first tribe to finish all three shooting tasks wins immunity. The losers go to tribal council, where they will vote one person out of their tribe and into Redemption Island. You must pick one person from your tribe to tackle each of the shooting sections, so choose wisely.

[The teams huddle up to choose their challenge participants. It takes a few minutes, but they make their decisions. For the Marvel Tribe, Phil Coulsen will man the slingshot, Black Widow will man the bow and arrow, and Thor will throw axes. For the Nintendo Tribe, it will be Sonic using the slingshot, Link shooting arrows, and Samus throwing axes.]

Jeff: Okay, everyone is set in their places. For immunity, Survivors ready…GO!

[Coulsen and Sonic grab their slingshots and start shooting stones at the jars. Sonic has a little bit of trouble, as his shots are erratic. He evens hits one of the Marvel Tribe's jars. Ever the good shot, Coulsen hits three jars in quick succession, but seems to have trouble with the last one. This allows Sonic to catch back up a bit, but not before Coulsen breaks his last. Immediately, Black Widow gets to work shooting the bow and arrow, but her shots are way off. This opens the door for Nintendo. Once Sonic is done breaking the jars, Link has no problem hitting the scarecrows, getting all three in just five shots. This allows Samus to take her time throwing the axes. By the time Black Widow hits the first of her three scarecrows, Samus throws an axe for a bulls-eye, clinching victory for the Nintendo Tribe. Thor looks at Black Widow with frustration, having not even got the chance to throw an axe.]

Jeff: Congratulations Nintendo Tribe, you all will stay alive for at least another three days. (Jeff hands immunity idol to Samus.) Marvel Tribe, I'll see you tonight for your first tribal council.

Marvel Tribe: Day 6

(Captain America and Thor are off in the bamboo forest talking strategy.)

Captain America: So, it's me, Coulsen, and Daisy, so you would make four.

Thor: You doth maketh a persuasive proposal, Captain! I shall fall in with your lot. Which member should we dispose of tonight?

Captain America: I hate to say it, but Natasha really screwed the pooch in the challenge today. She pretty much cost us immunity.

Thor: Very well. Black Widow it is then.

(Little did they know that Bruce Banner overheard the whole thing with a worried look on his face. Back at camp…)

Banner: (to Ironman) Tony, I'm calling in a favor.

Ironman: What do you need?

Banner: Someone besides Natasha to get voted off tonight.

Ironman: (smirking) No problem lover boy.

Night 6: Tribal Council

(The Marvel Tribe walks into tribal council single-file with lit torches. Jeff is sitting on the opposite side of the fire.)

Jeff: Well Marvel, this game started off well for you, but it's gone south these past three days. Tony, what has changed for this tribe?

Tony: For one, food is starting to run low. We've gone through our rice rations a little quicker than we should have, and we aren't getting much in the way of other food.

Jeff: Captain, same question.

Captain America: While food is an important survival need, teamwork is also a problem for us. There's two alliances right now that are splitting this tribe down the middle, and I believe there are also sub-alliances within the two big alliances. There's too much division, and not enough unity.

Jeff: So, it's almost like a Civil War, if you will.

Daisy: Ah-ha! I see what you did there!

Jeff: Yes, I have some working knowledge of comic books. Anyway, it is time to vote. Cap, lead us off.

[Captain America is first to the voting booth, and he reveals his vote to be for BLACK WIDOW.]

Captain America: Sorry Natasha, but you played a big part in getting us here tonight.

[Shots of Ironman, Spider-Man, and Thor voting. Dr. Banner is next, and he casts a vote for DAISY.]

Bruce: Nothing personal, but we're just on different sides.

[Shots of Black Widow, Coulsen, and Daisy rounding out the voting. Jeff leaves and then returns with the voting bucket.]

Jeff: If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and they'd like to play it, now would be the time to do so. (In no danger of being voted off, Spider-Man doesn't play his hidden immunity idol.) Alright, I'll read the votes. (pulls out first vote) First vote is for…Daisy. (Daisy is bewildered to see her name written down.) Second vote…Black Widow. (Cap is concerned, but not surprised by the vote.) Next vote…Daisy. Fourth vote…Black Widow. Fifth vote…Black Widow. Three votes Black Widow, Two votes Daisy. Sixth vote…Daisy. Seventh vote…Daisy. (Daisy now looks very worried.) Four votes Daisy, three votes Black Widow, one vote left. (pulls out last vote) That vote is for…Daisy, aka Skye. Bring me your torch please.

(Daisy Johnson brings up her torch with a stunned look on her face.)

Jeff: Daisy Johnson, the tribe has spoken. (extinguishes torch) Keep in mind, you will have a chance to stay in this game when you face Mario in a duel challenge tomorrow. In the meantime, take your unlit torch and head to Redemption Island.

(Daisy grabs her torch and walks away.)

Captain America: We'll be rooting for you Daisy!

Jeff: Well Cap, you mentioned that there was a lot of division within this tribe. It looks like tonight's vote confirmed that. Grab your torches and head back to camp! I'll see you tomorrow for the first Redemption Island duel.

(The now seven-member Marvel Tribe leaves tribal council.)

 **END OF EPISODE TWO**

Tribal Council #2 Voting

Candidate (# of votes)

Daisy (5)- Black Widow, Ironman, Spider-Man, Bruce, Thor

Black Widow (3)- Captain America, Coulsen, Daisy

Next Time on Survivor…

1) A monsoon hits China, making life even harder for the two tribes.

2) The Marvel Tribe's food supplies continue to dwindle.

3) Who will prevail in the first-ever Redemption Island duel, Mario or Daisy?


	3. Episode 3: Days 7 to 9

Marvel vs. Nintendo Survivor

Episode 3

Jeff: Previously on Survivor, with Mario gone to Redemption Island, Sonic, Link, and Luigi took firm control of the Nintendo Tribe, leaving the princesses Peach and Daisy on the bottom. The two princesses knew that to stay in the game, the tribe had to start winning immunity challenges. That is exactly what happened, as the Nintendo Tribe bested Marvel in a three-part shooting challenge to claim immunity and swing the momentum of the game.

The immunity challenge loss was not the only thing to go wrong for the Marvel Tribe in the past three days. Their food supply is starting to run low, and the onus fell on Phil Coulsen and Daisy Johnson to gather fish and other food to replenish their supply. Their lack of success would prove costly, as Daisy Johnson was voted off the tribe by a 5-3 vote, joining Mario in the first ever Redemption Island duel.

Will Mario or Daisy be the first person eliminated from the game? Can the Marvel Tribe get some more food? Can the princesses change the complexion of the Nintendo Tribe? Read on to find out!

Night 6: Redemption Island

(Mario is fast asleep inside the small shelter when he is startled awake by the sounds of footsteps down the beach. He looks up to see Daisy "Skye" Johnson approaching the shelter, unlit torch in hand.)

Mario: So, you must be my opponent for tomorrow?

Daisy: I guess so.

Mario: Why you?

Daisy: (sighs) I don't know. Our tribe's food supplies were running a little low, and I was part of the food gathering team, so I guess I got the blame for it. (pause) Alright, may the best person win tomorrow. (lies down in the shelter)

 _Mario: I like my chances against Daisy. She seems like one of the weaker castaways out here._

Day 7: Redemption Island Challenge

[The aerial camera zooms in on a small, makeshift arena in the middle of the bamboo forest. In the middle of the arena are two tables, two balance beams, two sets of five hurdles, and two more tables at the end of the course. The tables at the beginning have small bags on top of them, while the tables at the end have 10 square-sized holes in them. Jeff is standing in the middle of the arena when the seven members of the Nintendo Tribe arrive and take a seat on two sky-blue colored benches.)

Jeff: Nintendo Tribe, here's your first look at the new Marvel Tribe. (Marvel Tribe arrives and takes their seats on two red-colored benches.) Daisy Johnson voted out at the last tribal council.

Princess Daisy: Hmph. See, I told you I was the best Daisy.

Coulsen: Yeah sure, call me when you can create earthquakes.

Jeff: Alright, welcome to the Redemption Island arena. From now until the merger, we will have duels here between voted out castaways to determine which one will be eliminated from the game and a shot at one million dollars. At this time, I would like to bring in the two participants for our first duel: Mario and Daisy Johnson.

(Mario and Daisy Johnson enter the Redemption Island arena from a small dirt path on the opposite side from where the tribes entered. Both are carrying their unlit torches. On the way in, Mario gives his brother Luigi a death stare while Daisy Johnson waves to her friend and boss Coulsen.)

Jeff: Okay Mario and Daisy, here is what you will be doing for today's duel. On the tables next to you are two sacks filled with five tiles, and each tile has a letter on it. You are going to use a machete to carry those tiles to the second table on the other side. However, you will need to negotiate a balance beam and a set of five progressively taller hurdles in order to get there. Once you have all ten tiles on the other side, you will use them to spell out a ten-letter word. The first castaway to spell the ten-letter word correctly wins and gets to head back to Redemption Island and remain the game. The loser becomes the first person eliminated from Marvel vs. Nintendo Survivor. Any questions? (Mario and Daisy shake their heads.) Alright, go head and get to your positions.

Coulsen: Let's go Daisy! You got this.

Peach: Come on Mario! Stick it to her!

(Mario and Daisy Johnson take their positions next to the first tables.

Jeff: Okay, to remain alive in this game, Survivors ready…GO!

[Mario and Daisy open their bags and begin stacking tiles on their machetes. Mario puts four tiles on his machete and then proceeds to the balance beam. Daisy puts only three tiles on her machete. Daisy gets about halfway along the balance beam when she loses her balance. Her tiles fall and she is forced to start over. Mario's shorter frame and lower center of gravity gives him an advantage as he makes his way along the balance beam and through the hurdles, dropping off his first four tiles. Daisy Johnson tries again at her first three tiles, and this time gets through the obstacles. Mario puts another four tiles on his machete. He gets across the balance beam, but the third of five hurdles forces him to drop his tiles and go back to start. This opens the door for Daisy to get three more tiles across and take the lead. However, Mario bounces back, getting his next four tiles to the second table, needing only two more. Daisy has her last four tiles on her machete, but stumbles on the balance beam again. Mario puts his last two tiles on his machete, and has little problem negotiating the obstacles. As he gets to work, Daisy speeds up with a sense of urgency, but trips over the fourth of five hurdles, dropping her tiles once more. Mario seems to take a while with the tiles, but then figures out that the word they spell is "REDEMPTION". Just as Daisy gets the last of her tiles to the second table, Mario gets Jeff's attention.]

Jeff: Hold on! Mario thinks he's right! (Jeff checks Mario's spelling.) HE IS RIGHT! Mario wins this Redemption Island duel.

(The members of the Marvel Tribe are disappointed, especially Thor. Luigi looks on nervously as Mario celebrates his victory.)

Jeff: Mario, you live to fight another day. Grab your unlit torch and return to Redemption Island. (Mario obliges, but not before staring down Luigi once more.) Daisy Johnson, I'm afraid that means that you are out of this game. Hand me your unlit torch and leave. (Daisy gives her unlit torch to Jeff, and waves goodbye to her Marvel tribe mates as she walks away.) As for the rest of you, I will see you all in a couple of days for your next challenge. Head on back to camp!

Confessional

Daisy Johnson: To be the first one out of the game, that is really disappointing. If I had done a better job at gathering food, I would probably still be here, and Romanoff would be the one talking to you guys right now. Oh well, that's Survivor I guess.

Marvel Tribe: Day 7

 _Captain America: It's bad enough that we lost Daisy in the Redemption Island duel, but as soon as we got back to camp, it started to rain, and it has not stopped since._

(Camera shows all seven Marvel castaways huddled up under the shelter to stay dry.)

 _Ironman: The worst part about being stuck in the shelter with the rain is that you cannot discuss strategy with your own alliance at all because everyone is there._

(Captain America leans over to have a talk with Thor.)

Captain America: (whispering) Why did you flip on us last night?

Thor: I know not of which you speak o noble Captain of America.

Captain America: Give it up Thor. I know you voted for Daisy last night because Daisy, Coulsen and I were a solid three for Romanoff.

Thor: Stark made a convincing last-minute case. I will leave it at that.

Captain America: All right, but it's clear this tribe is divided in half, and sooner or later, you're going to have to pick a side.

(Captain America turns away to talk to Coulsen about the food supply. Thor looks around the shelter, and finds that he is alone in the middle with the two main alliances hanging out on either side of him.)

Nintendo Tribe: Day 7

(Like the Marvel Tribe, the Nintendo Tribe is stuck in the shelter as the torrential downpour of rain continues.)

 _Peach: I'm so proud of Mario for winning the Redemption Island challenge today! If he keeps it up, we can reconnect at the merger and take out Luigi._

(Luigi has been a ball of nerves ever since returning to camp. Sonic and Link try to calm him down, but to no avail.)

Luigi: He won't stop until he gets his revenge.

Sonic: Don't worry about it Lu! He has to win like four more challenges in a row. That won't happen.

Luigi: You guys don't know what he's capable of. He's been cutting me down my whole life, and he's going to find a way to do it again.

(Later, during a break in the rain, Princesses Peach and Daisy pull Samus aside to talk strategy while gathering water.)

Peach: So, here's the deal: you're going to be a strong individual player when we get to the merger, but only if we get there.

Samus: Is that a threat?

Daisy: No, no not at all. It's advice. Have you noticed how close Luigi, Sonic, and Link have become?

Peach: Yeah. I'm telling you, from our outside view, it looks like you and Kirby are on the outside looking in. I could be wrong, but that's what it look likes.

Daisy: So, if you come with us, and bring Kirby with you, we can go after those guys.

Peach: Also, I'm 100% sure that Mario would be on board with that plan if he escapes Redemption Island.

Samus: (nodding her head) You've given me something to consider. I'll keep an eye on Luigi, Sonic, and Link, kind of like your mole on the inside.

Peach: Excellent!

(The three girls take two jugs full of water back to camp.) 

_Samus: Peach and Daisy made a convincing case, but I'm not sure if it's true or if they're just saying that out of desperation because they're on the bottom right now. I need some time to think about it._

(As the girls return to camp, they see Sonic and Link carrying back three large fish that they got out of the Yangtze River.)

Sonic: Woo-hoo! We're eating well tonight!

Link: I wonder if the Marvel Tribe is having this much luck catching fish.

(The Nintendo Tribe gathers around the campfire for dinner as the rain begins to start again.)

Marvel Tribe: Day 8

(Unfortunately for the Marvel Tribe, they are not having the same luck catching fish as the Nintendo Tribe, and their rice bag is now only a quarter of the way full. As rations are cut, fatigue and starvation begin to set in amongst the superheroes.)

 _Captain America: At the rate things are going, if we don't start finding more food, we'll be out of rice within a few days._

(The lack of food puts the Marvel tribe members in a bad mood.)

Coulsen: You know, I think I saw Stark take a few extra helpings of rice the other day.

Ironman: Hey! If anyone here has been hogging the rice, it's the Son of Odin!

Spiderman: Now that you mention it, I did see Thor sneak a scoop of rice a couple of days ago.

Captain America: Is this true Thor?

Thor: I deny it! I deny it vehemently!

(Thor grabs his hammer from the corner of the shelter. The sound of thunder is deafening, and the rain comes down even harder on the shelter.)

Bruce Banner: Okay, I know this sounds weird coming from me, but you need to calm down big guy.

(Thor puts down the hammer and lies down in the shelter. The rain settles back down to its regular pace.)

 _Ironman: Thor is becoming a little unstable, and he is really bringing down the mood around camp. If we lose the immunity challenge tomorrow, I'm voting for him._

Nintendo Tribe: Day 8

 _Samus: After sleeping on Peach and Daisy's advice, I decided to pull Kirby aside for a conversation._

(Samus and Kirby take a dip in the Yangtze River.)

Samus: So that's their plan. We unite with them, and we gun down the boys one by one.

Kirby: I'm not entirely sold Samus. If we just stick with Sonic, Link, and Luigi for a while, then I'm sure we'll both make the merger. Then, we can break apart from them and play our own game.

Samus: What if you're wrong? What if we don't make it? Have you ever noticed how Sonic, Link, and Luigi hang out a lot more with each other than they do with you and me?

Kirby: I'll think about it Samus. We probably won't have to worry too much though. I heard the Marvel Tribe is in shambles.

(The scene shifts to Link, Luigi, and Sonic in the shelter.)

Sonic: Am I the only one who thinks it's weird that the storm got really intense for like 30 seconds and then went back to normal?

Link: I guess someone pissed off the God of Thunder over at Marvel.

Luigi: Awkward.

Day 9: Immunity Challenge

[As has been the case for the past couple of days, it is raining hard at the immunity challenge site. The camera zooms in on an elevated circular platform surround by a mud pit. In the middle of the platform are a couple of weapons that look like giant q-tips, one red and one sky blue. A giant ladder leads to the top of the platform, and Jeff Probst is standing at the bottom of that ladder when the two tribes arrive.]

Jeff: Okay, before we start, Nintendo Tribe, I need to take the back the idol. (Kirby reluctantly surrenders the panda statue to Jeff, who places it on a nearby table.) Once gain, immunity is up for grabs. For today's challenge, a member from each tribe will face-off in a series of head-to-head duels on the top of this platform using the giant padded hammers. The first tribe to accrue three duel victories wins immunity and is safe from tribal council. The losing tribe must vote off one of their own, sending him or her to Redemption Island to join Mario. Each tribe will pick a roster of four members to take part in the duels. I'll give you a moment to do that, and then we'll get started.

(The Nintendo Tribe picks Link, Sonic, Luigi, and Samus to participate in the duels while the Marvel Tribe settles on a roster of Captain America, Ironman, Thor, and Spider-Man. Link and Captain America ascend the ladder to participate in duel #1.)

Jeff: Alright, our first duel is Captain America vs. Link. Survivors ready…GO!

[Link and Captain America trade blows back and forth for a few minutes, and seem to be pretty evenly matched. Eventually, Link's experience with sword fighting kicks in and he delivers an expert thrust to Captain America's ribs, and then follows that up with a blow to the head, knocking Cap to the mud pit below.]

Jeff: After a hotly contested duel, Nintendo leads 1-0! Next up is Sonic vs. Ironman! (Sonic and Ironman climb and grab their weapons.) Survivors Ready…GO!

[Tony Stark has a hard time getting a hit on Sonic, as the hedgehog's superior speed and agility frustrates the eccentric billionaire. After a minute of exhausting his opponent, Sonic lays a few well-time hits to knock Ironman into the mud.]

Jeff: Nintendo now leads 2-0! Luigi will have a chance to clinch the victory against Thor! (The older of the two Mario brothers and the God of Thunder ascend the ladder for the third duel.) Survivors Ready…GO!

[Accustomed to swinging a mighty hammer, Thor makes quick work of dispatching Luigi, keeping Marvel's hopes alive.]

Jeff: Nintendo's Lead is cut to 2-1. That brings up Samus and Spider-Man!

[Samus and Spider-Man both put up a good fight. After a few minutes, Samus loses her balance and is dangling off the edge. Spider-Man takes full advantage, nudging her off the platform, much to the delight of the Marvel Tribe.]

Jeff: In a clutch effort, Spider-Man ties this challenge at two wins apiece. Now, for the fifth and final duel, each tribe can pick any one of its fighters from the previous four duels to go up and fight in this fifth and final duel.

[After a few moments of deliberation, the Marvel Tribe goes with Thor, and the Nintendo Tribe picks Link.]

Jeff: Okay, it's the Hero of Hyrule vs. the Ruler of Asgard for all the marbles! Survivors Ready…GO!

[Both worthy swordfighters, Link and Thor's duel proves to be the best—and longest—one yet. They trade blows back and forth for about 10 minutes, but it feels like an hour to Jeff and the castaways. Finally, Link is the first one to make a mistake, whiffing on shot to Thor's head, and Thor counters with an uppercut that causes Link to stagger backwards, off the platform and into the water. The Marvel Tribe goes crazy in celebration, while Nintendo is stunned to have blown a 2-0 lead.]

Jeff: In an epic comeback, the Marvel Tribe wins immunity! (Jeff hands the panda statue idol to Thor, who hoists it above his head as the rest of the tribe comes over to celebrate.) But it gets even better because there is a surprise reward for you all. (Jeff opens a nearby to crate to reveal a fresh bag of rice and fishing supplies.) This should help you all with your recent food problems. (A hungry Marvel Tribe celebrates even more, grabbing their food and supplies and heading back to camp.) Nintendo Tribe, I have nothing for you both except a return to tribal council tonight. See you then.

(A dejected Nintendo Tribe walks back to camp.)

 _Captain America: I was on the fence about Thor due to his recent attitude, but he really came through for us today. The momentum of this game just shifted in our favor and he played a big part in it._

Nintendo Tribe: Day 9

 _Samus: I didn't think it would happen this soon because of Marvel's problems, but it's time for Kirby and I to pick a side._

(Samus and Kirby are lounging in the shelter by themselves.)

Kirby: Okay, let's say we do join up with the princesses. Which of the boys do we target first?

Samus: I believe Sonic is the ringleader, but our misfortune in the immunity challenge really started with Luigi's loss. We should go after him.

Kirby: I agree, but the question is: will the princesses go for it?

(Scene shifts to Samus walking along the river with Peach.)

Samus: So, Kirby and I have an idea, but I wanted to get your input first.

Peach: We should go after Luigi.

Samus: (surprised) That was our idea. I just didn't expect you to like it because he's from the Mushroom Kingdom.

Peach: Luigi has been dead to me since he defected from us and voted for Mario.

Samus: I guess that settles it. Luigi it is then. Let's just hope he doesn't have a hidden immunity idol or anything.

(Scene shifts to Luigi, Sonic and Link fishing by the shore.)

Luigi: Hey guys! I'm a little worried that I'm a candidate to go home because of my performance in the immunity challenge today. Should I play my hidden immunity idol?

Sonic: No way dude! Between the three of us, Kirby and Samus, we got the majority vote for sure.

Link: Yeah, a princess to going to Redemption Island. Now, we just have to pick which one.

 _Sonic: I swear Luigi is the most anxious person I've ever met. He needs to learn to wake up and smell the roses._

Night 9: Tribal Council

(The seven-strong Nintendo Tribe proceeds into the tribal council area and takes their seats, with Jeff Probst on the other side of the fire.)

Jeff: It looked like you guys had immunity in the bag today. What happened out there?

Luigi: I think we're all equally to blame for this loss. You win as a tribe, and you lose as a tribe. Plain and simple.

Samus: Excuse me, but wasn't it your loss that started things in the wrong direction?

Sonic: Hey, back off! You lost one too!

(The Nintendo Tribe bickers back and forth with each other before Jeff restores order.)

Jeff: It seems to me that tribe is very divided right now. Link, what is your impression of the tribe dynamics?

Link: Actually Jeff, I think it's pretty clear to everyone who is one bottom right now, and tonight's vote should reflect that.

Jeff: Peach, do you feel the same way about the tribe?

Peach: Link may or may not be right about the tribal politics, but at the same time, anything can happen at any given time in this game.

Jeff: Very well. It is time to vote. Sonic, lead us off.

[Sonic enters the voting booth, writes down a name, and shows it to the camera: PEACH.]

Sonic: Sorry princess, but you're heading back to your castle, only to get kidnapped by Bowser a few minutes later. [puts vote in bucket]

[Shots of Link and Luigi voting. Next up is Samus, who submits a vote for LUIGI.]

Samus: If this works, this could put me in a great position in this game. I'll be rooting for Luigi to be his brother in the duel. [puts vote in bucket]

[Shots of Kirby, Peach and Daisy rounding out the voting.]

Jeff: I'll go tally the votes. (Jeff leaves and then comes back a few minutes later with the bucket.) If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so. (Luigi starts to get fidgety as he debates playing his idol, but ultimately trusts the judgment of Sonic and Link and leaves it be.) Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted off must leave the tribal council area immediately. I will read the votes.

[Jeff pulls the first vote out of the bucket.]

Jeff: First vote is for….Peach. Second vote…Luigi. Third vote….Peach….Fourth vote….Luigi. Fifth vote is for..,, Peach. Sixth vote….Luigi. (Sonic and Link suddenly look concerned while Luigi can hardly watch.) That's three votes Peach, three votes Luigi, with one vote left. [pulls last vote out of bucket] Third person voted out of Marvel vs. Nintendo Survivor is….Luigi! Bring me your torch.

(Sonic and Link exchange confused looks with each other while Samus and Peach share a high-five. A dismayed Luigi hands his torch to Jeff.)

Jeff: Luigi, the tribe has spoken. (extinguishes torch) Remember, you are still in the game. Take your torch and go join your brother at Redemption Island! (Luigi takes his torch, glares at Sonic and Link, and then walks down the path towards the confessional.) Well, judging by your reactions, this must have been a huge blindside tonight. I'll see you all tomorrow morning for the Redemption Island Duel. Good night.

(The six remaining members of the Nintendo Tribe grab their torches and head back to camp.)

 **END OF EPISODE THREE**

Confessional

Luigi: I should have gone with my gut and played my hidden immunity idol tonight. I probably won't be working with Sonic and Link if I get back in the game, and that is a big if because I'm going to have to beat my brother in the duel.

Tribal Council #3 Vote

Candidate (# of Votes)

Luigi (4)- Peach, Daisy, Samus, Kirby

Peach (3)- Sonic, Link, Luigi

Next Time on Survivor…

1) After misjudging the vote, Sonic and Link now find themselves on the bottom of the Nintendo Tribe. Can they rebound?

2) Thor is still torn between Team Captain America and Team Ironman. Which one will he choose?

3) Don't miss an epic Redemption Island duel between the Mario Bros. Which one will head home?


	4. Episode 4: Days 10 to 12

Marvel vs. Nintendo Survivor

Episode 4

Jeff: Previously on Survivor, for the first time in show history, the castaways from both tribes met at the Redemption Island to watch a duel between Mario of the Nintendo Tribe and Daisy "Skye" Johnson of the Nintendo Tribe. In a closely contested challenge, Mario emerged victorious, making Daisy the first castaway eliminated from the game.

After the duel, the conditions of the Chinese wilderness started to get to the remaining castaways. A series of rainstorms have kept the tribes to their shelters for much of the past few days. This really took a toll on the divided Marvel Tribe, which was running low on food. An angry outburst from Thor seemed to put the God of Thunder on the chopping block for the next tribal council.

Then, at the immunity challenge, the Marvel Tribe came back from a 2-0 deficit to winning immunity, thanks in large to part to Thor winning 2 of the final 3 games for Marvel. This sent Nintendo to tribal council, where Samus and Kirby decided to pull a stunning blindside, joining with Princess Peach and Princess Daisy to vote off Luigi for both his poor challenge performance and as revenge for voting out Mario. Completely taken by surprise, Luigi did not play his hidden immunity idol, which would have saved him and sent Peach to Redemption Island instead.

Now, the attention shifts back to Redemption Island for an epic showdown between Mario and Luigi. Which one will stay alive, and which one will be sent packing? What else will happen in the next few days? Enough exposition! Let's see what happens…

Night 9: Redemption Island

(Mario sees the outline of a person walking towards the shelter. He gets up to see who his next duel opponent will be, and he gets a wry grin on his face when he sees that it is his brother.)

Mario: Soooooo….how did the non-Mushroom Kingdom alliance work out for you?

Luigi: How do you think? I'm here, aren't I?

Mario: (scoffs) I was going to wait to the merger to take you out, but I guess I'll just put you out of your misery tomorrow.

Luigi: We'll see about that.

(Luigi sets his stuff down on the other side of the small Redemption Island shelter and lies down.)

 _Luigi: I'm trying to act all macho in front of Mario, but the truth is I'm scared about the Redemption Island duel tomorrow. I've been the player 2 to his player 1 my whole life, and I'm sick of it._

Day 10: Redemption Island Challenge

[The aerial camera zooms in on the Redemption Island Arena. This time around, there is a large rope climb leading to a wooden platform. At the other end, there are two long slides. Back on the ground, there is a mud pit with barbed wire just a couple of feet above it. Then, the camera pans to two large piles of sawdust, with two tables on the other side and a treasure chest on each table. Finally, there are two more tables at the very end of the arena with nothing on them. Jeff is back at the start of the course as the Marvel Tribe members take their seats in the stands.]

Jeff: Welcome Marvel Tribe! You will now get your first look at the new Nintendo Tribe (Nintendo Tribe walks in and takes their seats next to the Marvel Tribe.) As you can see, Luigi was voted off at the last tribal council. (Excited whispers from the Marvel Tribe upon getting this news.)

 _Spider-Man: Brother vs. Brother in Redemption Island?! This is going to be huge!_

 _Captain America: I'm kind of rooting for Luigi to win this match-up. It would be nice to see him one-up his brother._

 _Iron-Man: I think a victory for Mario would be best for my game. He's been a polarizing figure, so if he makes it back into the game at the merge, then it would take some of the attention off of me._

Jeff: Now, let's bring out the two competitors for today's duel: Mario and Luigi! (The Mario Brothers emerge from the path that leads to Redemption Island and join Jeff at the start.) Mario and Luigi, for today's duel, you will be racing this rope-climbing wall to the top of the wooden platform, where you will then slide back down. After crawling through a mud pit, you will each look through a pile of sawdust for a key. Once you've retrieved the key, unlock your treasure chest and grab the bag of puzzle pieces inside. At the last table, put together the puzzle, which should form the shape of a country. The first of you two to successfully complete the puzzle stays alive in this game for at least three more days, and the loser will be the second person out of this game. If there are no questions, then let's go ahead and get started.

(Mario and Luigi line up at the start. The castaways in the stands look on with great anticipation.)

Jeff: Alright, brother vs. brother to survive elimination. Survivors ready…GO!

[Mario and Luigi sprint to the bottom of the rope wall and begin their long climb up it. Luigi's height and superior stamina comes into play, as he is the first up the rope wall and quickly slides back down the other side. Mario is about 30 seconds behind him in reaching the top and sliding to the other side. Mario makes up a little bit of time in the mud pit, but Luigi still reaches his pile of sawdust first. Luigi furiously combs his way through the sawdust, looking for the key. Unbeknownst to him, the key has actually fallen out of the sawdust pile and is lying on the ground behind him. Meanwhile, Mario gets to his sawdust pile, and manages to find his key fairly quickly, unlocking his chest and grabbing the bag of puzzle pieces. Flustered, Luigi backs away from his sawdust pile. He steps on something, and looks down to see that it is the key. He grabs it and rushes over to unlock his treasure chest and snagging the bag of puzzles inside. Now, it is a neck-and-neck battle between the Mario Bros to see who will solve the puzzle first. Mario has a few pieces down by the time Luigi gets started. Ten minutes later, very little progress has been made as both plumbers are flummoxed by the puzzle. Suddenly, Luigi has a epiphany, and begins to rearrange his pieces furiously. Seeing what's happening, Mario takes a peek to see what Luigi is doing, and tries to match it. It's a race to see who will finish first, and it's Luigi who first puts his piece together in the shape of China, they country where this season is taking place. He puts his hands up, and Jeff comes over to check the puzzle.]

Jeff: Well Luigi…it looks like…they'll have to name the next game after you because you just won this duel!

(The vast majority of the castaways seem very happy with the outcome, with Peach being the notable exception.)

Jeff: As for you Mario, that means you are officially out of this game. Leave your unlit torch here and head down that path to the lifeboat.

(Mario throws his unlit torch down to the ground and stomps away.)

 _Luigi: I'm on Cloud 9 right now! Even if I lose the next duel, I'm still going to consider this game a success because I finally beat my older brother!_

Confessional 

Mario: I don't know what to say. I came into this expecting to be a contender to win, and instead I'm the second one out. Whatever, Luigi can have this one. I'm still numero uno at Nintendo! That company would be out of business without me. Peace out bitches!

Marvel Tribe: Day 10

 _Banner: I can't believe Mario went home this early. It shows that it can happen to anyone at anytime, and you have to be constantly on guard in order to win this game._

 _Coulsen: Looking around at camp, I had a bit of a wake-up call. Other than Natasha, I'm the only one here without any superpowers. If we lose the next immunity challenge, I will almost certainly be a candidate to go home. I need to prove my worth to the tribe—and fast!_

(Coulsen is out fishing along the Yangtze River, but doesn't seem to be having much look when Thor joins him.)

Thor: Doth thou require some assistance, Son of Coul?

Coulsen: I didn't know they had fishing in Asgard.

Thor: They don't, but I can do this.

(Thor raises his mighty hammer, and strikes the river, electrocuting the water. Dozens of dead fish rise to the surface as Coulsen looks on in astonishment.)

Coulsen: Okay, from now on, you're on food duty with me.

(Coulsen and Thor take a dozen fish back to camp, much to the delight of the other Marvel tribe members.)

Captain America: Great job Agent Coulsen! You finally came through!

Coulsen: Well, Thor was a big help.

Cap: Really? (pauses and lowers his voice to a whisper) Does that mean he's on our side?

Coulsen: I haven't broached the topic.

 _Captain America: Having Thor in my alliance would give us the majority of four. I'm not sure if he's with us yet, but I don't foresee Coulsen or Natasha switching allegiances anytime soon._

(Cut to Natasha and Dr. Banner walking through the bamboo forest behind their camp.)

Black Widow: You know, I hate that we're on different sides.

Banner: Who said we had to be enemies? Join me with Stark and Spidey!

Black Widow: What, and betray Cap and Coulsen? They're both dear friends to me.

Banner: Well, I want more than a friendship with you.

(Dr. Banner brings Natasha Romanoff close and kisses her passionately. Their lips remained locked for about five seconds before they break apart.)

Banner: We should go back to camp before the others get suspicious.

Black Widow: Agreed.

Nintendo Tribe: Day 10

(The beleaguered duo of Link and Sonic are hanging out by the shore of the Yangtze River, isolated from the rest of the tribe.)

 _Sonic: So, last night's tribal council really fucking sucked. Not only did Luigi get voted out, but he also took his hidden immunity idol with him to Redemption Island. That son of a bitch! At least he won the Redemption duel and got Mario out of here. Clearly, Kirby and Samus turned on us, but I have no idea why. Link and I need to regroup in a big way._

Link: Do you have any ideas?

Sonic: I don't know. We could try talking Kirby and Samus into coming back, perhaps promising them more say in the alliance.

Link: I don't think so man. Samus seems committed to an all-Nintendo girls alliance, and Kirby is so effeminate he might as well be a girl too. All we can do is keep winning immunity challenges until the merge, and then we can connect with some people in the Marvel Tribe.

Sonic: Whatever man, I'm going for a swim.

(Sonic dives into the river, but not thirty seconds later, the lightning from Thor's strike of the river earlier comes by and shocks Sonic. Link helps him out of the river.)

Link: Dude, are you okay?!

Sonic: A little dazed, but I think I'll be alright. (sighs) We can't catch a freaking break right now.

(Link and Sonic get up and walk back over to camp.)

Marvel Tribe: Day 11

(Ironman and Spiderman are busy working on adjustments to the shelter. Tony lays down the wood while Spidey shoots out web to fasten the pieces together.)

Spider-Man: I'm tired Stark. I need to replenish my web supply for a bit.

Ironman: Come on Peter, we're almost done.

(Just then, Thor, who had been taking a nap, gets up and walks over.)

Thor: I can step in and finish the job while the Man Spider takes a reprieve.

Spider-Man: It's actually Spider-Man, but thanks. (Peter Parker lies down on his spider web hammock that he made for himself on Day 1.)

Ironman: Alright Thor, use that hammer of yours to get these last two pieces of wood in place.

(Thor does exactly that, and a few minutes later, the work on the shelter is complete. Tony and Thor grab some water from the tribe's water jug and relax in the shelter.)

Ironman: So Odinson, which side are you on?

Thor: What are you talking about, Stark? We're on the Marvel Tribe.

Ironman: Come on, quit fronting Thor! Are you in my alliance, or are you in Rogers' alliance?

Thor: I….I do not know.

Ironman: Well, you better figure out soon because I hate to see something happen to you.

(From a distance, Captain America sees Thor talking with Tony.)

 _Captain America: Yesterday, it seemed Thor was with me, but now I look over and see him shooting the breeze with Stark. It's hard to trust someone who is constantly flip-flopping from one alliance to the next._

Nintendo Tribe: Day 11

(Once again, Sonic and Link are off on their own, this time fishing for food. Back at the shelter, Peach, Daisy, Samus and Kirby are talking about their lives back home.)

Peach: You know, if Mario was a better boyfriend, I probably wouldn't get kidnapped so much in the first place.

Daisy: If I got captured, I'm not sure Luigi would make it all the way to the castle to rescue me.

Samus: You should be grateful you both have boyfriends. It's hard for me to find a man who isn't super intimidated by my robot outfit and fighting skills.

Peach: Yeah, that's true. (Pause) I'm still excited about that move we made at the last tribal council.

Kirby: Yeah, that was a real game changer.

Daisy: I'm not even worried about the immunity challenge tomorrow. Even if we lose, it's just a matter of picking one of them to go home.

All four: Yeah!

 _Samus: This alliance of four should see me through to the merger._

Day 12: Immunity Challenge

(The aerial camera pans to a three-stage obstacle course that starts in the river, goes along the shoreline, and then finishes with a rock wall. On top of the rock wall, there are two combination locks connected to flags that are currently at the bottom of their poles. Jeff is back at the start of the course awaiting the two tribes.)

Jeff: Welcome to your next immunity challenge! Before we start, Marvel Tribe, I need to take back the idol. (Captain America hands the idol to Jeff, who places it on a nearby pedestal.) Once again, immunity is back up for grabs! For today's challenge, you will divide your tribe into three pairs, and each pair will take on a different stage of this obstacle course. The first pair will swim through the river and grab the first baton with your tribe's color. They will hand that baton to the second pair, who will three-legged race down the shoreline to the second baton. They will then hand off the two batons to the third and final pair, who must scale a large rock wall. Once they reach the top, they will grab the third and final baton. You will notice that each baton has a number on it. Those numbers make up the three-number combination necessary to raise your team's flag at the end of the course. First tribe to raise their flag wins immunity and is safe for the next three days! Marvel Tribe, you have one extra member, so someone will have to sit this one out. Who is it going to be?

(Marvel Tribe huddles)

Ironman: (to Coulsen) Hey Phil, do you mind sitting this one out?

Coulsen: You know what Stark? Just because I don't have superpowers or supersuits like you guys doesn't mean I can't pull my own weight. Give me a chance to prove it.

Captain America: Alright, I say we give him a chance. (turns to Jeff) Dr. Banner will be sitting out for us.

Jeff: Very well. Bruce, come join me over here. I'll give you all a moment to strategize, and then we'll get started.

[We see that the Marvel Tribe will have Black Widow and Thor swimming in the water, Iron Man and Spiderman in the three-legged race, and Coulsen and Captain America scaling the wall. For the Nintendo Tribe, Samus and Kirby are swimming, Peach and Daisy are doing the three-legged race, which leaves Sonic and Link to do the climbing.]

Jeff: It looks like we're all set. Survivors ready…GO!

[The first pairs for each tribe dive into the water, and it looks as if Black Widow and Thor have the early edge. They maintain it throughout the first segment as Kirby is having trouble in the water. Samus starts to carry him along as they swim through the course. Black Widow and Thor grab the first baton and hand it off to Tony and Peter for the three-legged part. By the time Peach and Daisy get Nintendo's first baton, Ironman and Spiderman are already halfway down the beach. The gap is about the same going into the final segment: the rock wall. Captain America and Coulsen are about halfway up the wall when Sonic and Link arrive. Suddenly, Agent Coulsen loses his footing and falls most of he way back down. Seeing this, Sonic and Link quicken their pace to try and take advantage. The Nintendo duo get a few minutes' head start in figuring out the combination. The three numbers on the baton are: 5, 15 , and 18. They try that order first, but the flag does not rise. Seeing Captain America and Agent Coulsen reach the top, Sonic and Link work quickly switching the combination to 5, 18, 15. This proves to be the right order, as the sky-blue Nintendo Tribe flag rises to the top. A super-pumped Sonic and Link jump up and down in celebration while Captain America looks over to Coulsen in disappointment.]

Jeff: Congratulations Nintendo Tribe! The six of you will stay here for at least three more days. (Jeff hands the immunity idol to Sonic and Link, who raise it above their heads.) Additionally, this win also comes with a reward! (Jeff opens up a nearby crate to reveal lawn chairs and a cooler full of beer.) This should make things much more relaxing around camp. (The ecstatic Nintendo Tribe grabs the chairs and cooler and walk back to their camp.) Marvel Tribe, I have nothing for you except an invitation to tribal council tonight. See you then. (Marvel Tribe heads back to camp.)

 _Captain America: I have a tough decision to make tonight. Coulsen is a part of my alliance, but at the same time, I stood up for him today, and he let the whole tribe down._

 _Ironman: Phil, you're a cool guy, but you gotta go bro._

 _Coulsen: I can't believe I choked in the challenge today. I might as well start preparing for tomorrow's Redemption Island duel because I'm almost certainly getting votes at tribal council tonight._

Marvel Tribe: Day 12

(Tony Stark and Bruce Banner are out in the forest behind camp gathering firewood.)

Ironman: What do you think Banner? Can we trust Thor?

Banner: We don't need to. Natasha is on our side now.

Ironman: Oh, so you finally got around to convincing her? (thrusts his hips in a sexual gesture)

Banner: (rolls his eyes) No, we talked, (grins from ear to ear) but we did a little of that too.

Ironman: Oh yeah, Hulk smashed! (Tony and Bruce share a high-five.)

(Scene shifts to Captain America and Thor fishing for dinner.)

Thor: So, are we all voting for Son of Coul tonight?

Captain America: It's definitely on the table because he lost us the challenge today. However, I need you to answer this questions first: which side are you on?

Thor: (groans) Come on! First, Stark asks me what side I'm on, and now you! This is why the Nintendo Tribe beats us in challenges. We're not together. We don't fight as one!

(Thor storms off down the beach while Cap goes back to fishing.)

Captain America: I guess I have my answer.

Night 12: Tribal Council

(The Marvel Tribes proceeds in with their torches to see Jeff waiting for them.)

Jeff: Just when it looked like this tribe was getting some traction, here you are back at tribal council. Thor, what do you think needs to happen here tonight?

Thor: We need to get rid of some dead weight Jeff. There are people in this tribe who have performed poorly in challenges, and yet they get a free pass for it. It's time to hold those people responsible.

Jeff: Coulsen, do you think you are one of the people he is referring to who does poorly in challenges?

Coulsen: I do Jeff. I let the tribe down today, but I'm honest about it and I'm man enough to admit that I need to do better.

Jeff: Captain, you were shaking your head while Thor was talking just now. Do you disagree with his assessment of the tribe?

Captain America: I agree that there is some dead weight in this tribe Jeff, but I disagree about who exactly is the dead weight.

Jeff: Very well! It is time to vote. Tony, lead us off.

[Ironman is the first to the voting booth. Shot of him, Banner and Natasha voting. Next up is Thor, and he casts his vote for COULSEN.]

Thor: Thou art a good man, Son of Coul, but you are not fit for this brutal game!

[Puts vote in bucket. Shots of Coulsen and Spider-Man voting. Last up is Captain America, and he casts his vote for THOR.]

Captain America: I can't trust someone who tries to burn the candle at both ends. I gave you a chance, and you didn't take it. [puts vote in bucket and returns to seat]

Jeff: I'll go tally the votes. (Jeff leaves and returns shortly with bucket.) If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and they want to play it, now would be the time to do so. (Spider-Man doesn't play his hidden immunity idol as he is in no danger of going home.) Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final and the person voted out must the leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes. [opens bucket and takes out first vote] First vote…Coulsen. (Agent Coulsen is stoic, showing no emotion on his face.) Second vote… Thor. Third vote….Thor. Next vote is for….Thor. Fifth vote is for….Thor, which means the last two votes don't matter. Bring me your torch.

(Dismayed by the vote, Thor brings his torch to Jeff.)

Jeff: Thor Odinson, the tribe has spoken. (extinguishes tribe) Remember, you do have a chance to get back in this game. Grab your torch and head to Redemption Island. (Thor grabs his torch and storms off without saying a word.) Well, for a tribe that is supposedly divided down the middle, you all seemed to be unified in your vote tonight. Is that a sign of things to come, or a one-time deal? Grab your torches and head back to camp. Good night.

Tribal Council #4 Vote

Candidate (# of votes)

Thor (6)- Captain America, Black Widow, Ironman, Spiderman, Bruce Banner, Coulsen

Coulsen (1)- Thor

Next Time on Survivor…

1) Will Captain America and Agent Coulsen find out that Natasha has turned on them and joined with Ironman, Bruce, and Spider-Man?

2) Sonic and Link continue their fight to regain control of the Nintendo Tribe.

3) Thor takes on Luigi in the Redemption Island duel. Can Luigi stay alive, or will the God of Thunder take control of Redemption Island?


	5. Episode 5: Days 13 to 15

Marvel vs. Nintendo Survivor

Episode 5

Jeff: Last time on Survivor, we started with a Redemption Island duel showdown between Mario and Luigi. In a shocking outcome, it was Mario who lost to his younger brother, and was sent home well before the merger.

Back at the camps, a new order has been established at Nintendo, with Sonic and Link stuck at the bottom, and Luigi unable to save them with his hidden immunity idol from Redemption Island. Can the girls and Kirby maintain the status quo, or will Sonic and Link be able to fight back?

At Marvel, Thor of Asgard found himself stuck between the two main alliances led by Captain America and Ironman. Though a strong contributor in tribal challenges, Thor's inability to choose one side or the other proved to be his undoing, as he was voted off the Marvel Tribe by a 6-1 vote, sending him to Redemption Island. Meanwhile, Natasha "Black Widow" Romanoff secretly switched allegiances from Team Cap to Team Ironman, joining with her lover Bruce Banner, and Captain America and Phil Coulson are unaware of her betrayal.

How will all this impact the Marvel Tribe going forward? Who will win the next Redemption Island duel: Thor or Luigi? We pick up our story with Night 12…

Marvel Tribe: Night 12

(The now six Marvel Tribe castaways put down their unlit torches upon their return to camp.)

Ironman: Well what do you know, Cap? It looks like we finally agreed on something.

Captain America: (chuckles) Just don't get used to it Stark.

 _Captain America: We had a rare moment of unity at tribal council tonight when we voted off Thor. I think Tony and I both agreed that he could not be trusted, and that he was more of a liability than an asset despite his challenge prowess._

(Cap turns to Black Widow in the shelter.)

Captain America: It looks like things are all even now. May the best alliance of three win.

Black Widow: Don't worry…we will!

 _Black Widow: Amazingly, Cap seems to be completely unaware that I've joined up with Stark. Hopefully, I can keep it that way._

Night 12: Redemption Island

(Unable to sleep in the crude shelter at Redemption Island, Luigi is wide awake when he sees Thor walking towards him.)

Thor: I have no quarrel with you little Italian man, but I'm afraid I must smite you on the field of battle tomorrow. (Luigi looks scared) or in whatever game we play, not actual war!

 _Luigi: Thor is one of the last people I wanted to see walking down the beach. He is such a strong player in challenges. I think tomorrow might be my last day in China._

Day 13: Redemption Island Challenge

[The next morning, at the Redemption Island arena, there are two piles of coconuts, with ten coconuts in each pile. The rest of the arena is covered by two sets of targets, one blue and one red. The targets range in value from 100-1000 points, and get smaller and further away as the point values increase. The Nintendo Tribe is the first to take their seats in the arena. Jeff Probst is waiting between the two piles of coconuts.]

Jeff: Good Morning Nintendo Tribe! You will now get your first look at the new Marvel Tribe (Marvel Tribe enters Redemption Island arena) Thor was voted off at the last tribal council. (The Nintendo Tribe castaways seem pleasantly surprised by the result of last night's vote.) Now, let's bring in the two competitors for today's Redemption Island Duel: Thor and Luigi. (Thor and Luigi enter the arena from a dirt path to the left, their unlit torches in hand. They stand in front of Jeff.) All right gentlemen, for today's duel, you will each take turns throwing a coconut at the targets in front of you. There are five 100-point targets, four 200-point targets, three 500-point targets, and finally, one small target at the end that is worth 1000 points. You will each get ten coconuts, which means ten throws at the targets. Once you have both had your ten throws, the one with the highest score wins the duel and will get to return to Redemption Island. The loser will be the third person eliminated from this game. Any questions? (Thor and Luigi shake their heads.) Okay, to determine order, I need both of you to pick a number between 1 and 10.

Luigi: 5

Thor: 7

Jeff: The number I'm thinking of is 8. Thor, you will have the choice between throwing first and throwing second.

(Thor looks over to the members of the Marvel Tribe, all of who hold up two fingers.)

 _Banner: Although we voted off Thor last night, we're rooting for him because we want to see a Marvel Tribe member emerge from Redemption Island to re-join the game at the merger. That will probably improve the odds that someone from Marvel wins the game._

Thor: I shall throw second Probst!

Jeff: Very well! Luigi, when you are ready, go ahead and make your first throw.

[Luigi's first throw barely misses a 200-point target. Thor goes for the 1000-point target on his first throw, but is well off the mark. Both competitors miss their second throws as well. Luigi strikes first with a 100-point shot on his third throw, but Thor counters by hitting one of his 200-point targets. Luigi ties it up by hitting another 100-point target while Thor misses everything. Luigi aims further downfield, but misses a 500-point target. Thor hits his second 200-point target in response.]

Jeff: We are halfway through this duel, and Thor leads 400 points to 200. Luigi, it is your throw.

[Luigi decides to get more aggressive, and it pays off with a 200-point target to tie the game again. Thor counters with a 100-point shot. Both castaways aim for the 1000-point target with their seventh throws, and both miss. Luigi hits a 200-point target to take the lead, but Thor has the biggest throw of the match yet by nailing a 500-point target. Luigi guns for a 500-point target, and barely misses. Thor's ninth throw is well to the right, and actually hits one of Luigi's 500-point targets. Confused, Thor, Luigi, and the castaways in the stands all look to Jeff for a ruling.

Jeff: That shot is worth 500 points…for Luigi! (Luigi hops up and down while Thor berates himself for his mistake.) Therefore, going into the final throws, Luigi is up 1,100-1,000. Luigi, it's your throw.

[Luigi looks to hit a 500-point target, forcing Thor to aim for the 1000-point target with his final throw. Luigi's throw is up, and it is good, giving him a 600-point lead. It is all up to Thor. He heaves up his final throw, and…it hits the 1000 point target! Thor and the Marvel Tribe go wild in celebration, while Luigi is crying in the sand. Being a good sport, Thor goes over to console the Italian plumber.]

Thor: You fought well Luigi of the Mushroom Kingdom! You were a worthy adversary!

Luigi: (wiping tears from his eyes) Thank you.

Jeff: In dramatic fashion, Thor wins this duel, and he will stay in the game. Thor, you may take you torch and head back to Redemption Island! (Thor does exactly that.) Luigi, unfortunately for you, that means you are the third person eliminated from this game, joining Daisy Johnson and your brother Mario. Leave your unlit torch here and head out! (Luigi does so, waving goodbye to the Nintendo Tribe.) As for the rest of you, you may now head back to camp. (The Marvel and Nintendo Tribes head back to their respective campsites.)

 _Sonic: Great…there goes Luigi and his hidden immunity idol. We'll never see that again. Things could not be going worse for Link and I right now, and we could certainly use a spark to turn things around…and fast!_

Confessional

Luigi: I'm sad to be out of the game this early, but I did accomplish my primary goal: Beating Mario! Who's Player 1 NOW, bro?

Nintendo Tribe: Day 13

(Sonic is out by the river fishing and Link is outing chopping firewood while Peach, Daisy, Samus and Kirby are relaxing in the shade of the shelter.)

Peach: (sighs) Now, this is how you play Survivor! (Sips water out of a hollowed-out coconut cup.) Let the men do all the work, and then vote them out!

Daisy: Amen. Use them and then lose them! I almost feel like I'm back at the palace in Mushroom Kingdom!

Kirby: Love it!

(Samus is also relaxing, but doesn't quite share their enthusiasm.)

 _Samus: The others in the alliance are getting comfortable with where things stand in the tribe, and that makes me uncomfortable. Comfort is the worst feeling you can have on Survivor because as soon as you start feeling comfortable, things change and you get blindsided._

(Scene shifts to Sonic and Link taking a break on the beach from the chores around camp.)

Sonic: Man, look at them! (turns to the shelter) They're sitting on their asses and making us do all the work. I'm sick of this crap! We need to find a way to break up that alliance.

Link: I don't think there's much we can do. Luigi and his hidden immunity idol are gone, and there's no convincing any of them to ditch the alliance. Our only hope is if we keep winning immunity challenges and make it to the merge. Then, we can form a fresh alliance with people from Marvel!

Sonic: That's a good plan, but there has to be something else we can do in the meantime.

Link: Let's see.. well, we do all the work around camp, right?

Sonic: Right

Link: Let's stop doing the work. Provide enough food for just the two of us, and tell the others we'll start doing the work again so long as they promise us safe passage to the merger.

Sonic: That….that is actually a good idea. It's terrible bordering on evil, but it's a good idea. Let's do it!

(Sonic and Link drop their fishing pole and axe and head back to lounge in the shelter with the others.)

Marvel Tribe: Day 13

(Black Widow and Dr. Banner are making out among the bamboo trees behind the Marvel Camp.)

Black Widow: Oh my, I have missed you! Hanging out with Cap all the time at Avengers HQ is such a bore.

Banner: You know, this area reminds me a lot of the island of Fiji that I fled to after the battle at Sokovia.

Black Widow: You owe me an explanation for that by the way.

Banner: I'm sorry, but after Sokovia, the battle with Tony in Africa, and creating Vision, I just had to…get away from it all for a while. Trust me, it wasn't anything you did.

(The two of them stay in the woods for a while before walking back to camp. Scene shifts to Captain America and Phil Coulson cutting firewood, and they notice Black Widow and Dr. Banner walk back to the shelter together.)

Coulson: Banner and Romanoff seem to be hitting it off, don't they?

Captain America: Oh, have you not heard? They've had a thing for each other since the Sokovia mission.

Coulson: Of course I haven't heard. I've been a little preoccupied with re-building SHIELD from the ground up with Skye… I mean Daisy. Anyway, that seems like quite the odd couple.

Captain America: You know, I think they have a little more in common than you think.

Coulson: Doesn't that worry you? What if Romanoff shifts over to Stark's alliance? We'll be sitting ducks.

Captain America: I've thought about it, but I think Natasha is competitive and feisty to not let her fling with Banner get between her and winning. We'll keep our eyes and ear peeled though.

(Scene shifts to Ironman and Black Widow conversing downshore from the camp.)

Ironman: So, are you 100% on the up-and-up, Natalie Rushman?

Black Widow: (rolls her eyes and sighs) Yes, and I told you not to call me that. That was an alias.

Ironman: Fine, no sweat. If you help us vote out the Boy Scout and his friend over there, I call you by whatever name you want.

 _Spider-Man: Wait…what?! Am I actually getting a line in this scene? Oh, I need to think of something to say. (camera fades to black) No, stop…I've got something. Come back!_

Nintendo Tribe: Day 14

 _Peach: Okay, so something seriously not cool happened yesterday. Sonic and Link just stopped doing any work around the camp. I mean, do they expect me to do it? I'M A PRINCESS! If anything, they should bowing down to me._

 _Sonic: So far, Link and I's little work strike seems to be paying dividends. Peach and Daisy seem pretty tired and pissed off._

(Peach, Daisy, Samus, and Kirby are staying the shelter as a light drizzle of rain falls along the river.)

Daisy: This sucks. I am starving.

Kirby: What are we going to do now?

(A noticeably perturbed Samus gets up and stands just outside the shelter.)

Samus: Come on, it's obvious what Sonic and Link are trying to pull. They're not going to work around camp until we promise not to vote for them. So, we'll just have to start pulling our own weight. That way, we get the food we need and they don't get our help!

Peach: Do the work if you want, but I am royalty and I refuse to get my hands dirty.

Samus: Ugh…fine, suit yourself. Kirby, are you coming?

Kirby: (yawning) I'm not feeling well. Maybe later.

Samus: (under her breath) Unbelievable.

(Samus walks off with a spear to try and snag some fish for the tribe. Sonic and Link look on from the shore of the river and smile at each other.)

 _Link: Our plan seems to be working, even if they haven't given in to our demands. Samus seems to be upset with the rest of that alliance, and that could be the opening we need to bring her back to our side._

Nintendo Tribe: Day 15

(The next morning, Sonic and Link are walking over to the tree-mail to get the information for the next immunity challenge when they notice an extra slip of paper inside the slot.)

Sonic: Hey dude, what's that second message?

(Link grabs the extra sheet of paper, unfolds it and begins to read.)

Link: "Something that was once hidden has now left the game. However, if you just follow the creek, it is yours to reclaim." (eyes widen in amazement) Is this what I think it is?

Sonic: No fucking way man! It's Luigi's hidden immunity idol! They must have had him turn it in before he left, and now they've re-hidden it somewhere near a creek, but what creek? Let's go find it… (Sonic starts to run down the beach, but Link grabs his arm before he can leave.) Hey, what the hell man?! We need that idol.

Link: No, not yet. We've already been gone half an hour. If we're out here for too long, the others will get suspicious. If we lose the immunity challenge today, we'll come back here and start looking for the idol.

Sonic: Good thinking. Let's head back to camp. Stash the clue. (Link put the extra sheet of paper in his pocket.)

Day 15: Immunity Challenge

[The aerial camera looks down on a massive obstacle course that starts in the Yangtze River and ends in the nearby bamboo forest. There is a mud pit with barbed wire set up just above it, 12 rope climbs, one for each castaway, and 12 balance beams, one for each castaway. The finish is about a half a mile into the bamboo forest. There are two bells at the end of each obstacle, one for each tribe. Jeff is on a floating platform in the river by the start line.]

Jeff: Come on over guys!

(The castaways from Nintendo and Marvel swim over to a bigger floating platform just beside Jeff's.)

Jeff: Before I do anything else, Nintendo Tribe, I need the idol back. (Samus tosses the immunity idol over to Jeff from the other platform.) Once again, immunity is up for grabs. For today's challenge, you all will be navigating a five-part obstacle course. You will start by swimming 200 meters down the Yangtze River. Once you are on land, you will crawl through a giant mud pit, followed by a 30-feet rope climb. You will then each have to cross a 20-foot long balance beam. The course finishes up with a half a mile sprint through the woods. Now, you will notice that there are two bells at the end of each stage, one red for Marvel and one sky blue for Nintendo. You will NOT be able to proceed to the next obstacle until ALL SIX tribe members have rung your tribe's bell. Therefore, in this challenge, you are only as strong as your weakest member.

(Spiderman and Ironman look warily over at Agent Coulson. Sonic and Link do the same with Peach and Daisy.)

Jeff: The first tribe to have all six members finish the course wins immunity, and they are safe for three more days. The losers go to tribal council tonight to vote someone to join Thor at Redemption Island. Any questions? (pause) Okay, so let's dive on in, no pun intended. Survivors ready…GO!

[The two tribes of six castaways each dive from the floating platforms into the treacherous waters of the Yangtze River. Link, Samus, and Sonic get off to a quick start for Nintendo while Captain America, Ironman and Spiderman burst ahead for Marvel. Those six ring their tribe's bell fairly quickly, and then take time to rest while awaiting their teammates. After the swim, it is Marvel who is slightly ahead as Kirby is the last of the 12 castaways to ring the bell. The Marvel Tribe reaches the mud pit about ten seconds ahead of Nintendo. With their combined military experience, they are quick to get through the military crawl, and they build their lead on Nintendo. Kirby, Princess Peach and Princess Daisy continue to keep their Nintendo tribe mates waiting. By the time Nintendo reaches the rope climb, Captain America, Spiderman, and Ironman are already finished and awaiting their other tribe members. Sonic and Samus are the first two to finish their rope climbs for Nintendo. As they finish, Coulson is the last Marvel tribe member to wrap up the rope climb. However, much to his tribe's dismay, he forgets to ring the bell at the end.]

Jeff: Marvel, Agent Coulson did not ring the bell! You cannot proceed to the next obstacle until he does.

[Coulson climbs back up the rope, and finally rings the bell. However, Nintendo has closed the gap, as only Princess Daisy and Kirby have yet to complete the rope climb. They do so about 15 seconds later. The Nintendo castaways appear to be having a much easier time on the balance beam than the Marvel castaways. In particular, Dr. Banner and Agent Coulson fall off the balance beam multiple times, and are forced to start over. Princess Peach is the last of the six Nintendo castaways to ring the bell, but she does so ahead of Coulson and Banner. The Nintendo Tribe starts dashing into the bamboo forest, with the Marvel about ten seconds behind. The Marvel Tribe is closing the gap, as Captain America and Spiderman beat Sonic and Samus to the final bell. However, as Jeff said, the tribes are only as strong as their weakest members, and Kirby and Princess Peach are able to ring the bell just a few seconds ahead of Dr. Banner and Agent Coulson, clinching victory for the Nintendo Tribe.]

Jeff: In a comeback effort, the Nintendo Tribe wins immunity! You may take back the idol, and all six of you are here for at least three more days. (Samus grabs the idol, and the rest of the Nintendo gathers around.) Marvel Tribe, for you all, that means a second straight tribal council. I'll see you all tonight.

 _Spider-man: That does it. Agent Coulson has got to go. He has been a liability in challenges for a while now, and forgetting to ring the bell at the end of the rope climb was an unforgivable mistake._

 _Captain America: Yes, Agent Coulson has been struggling, but he's my main ally out here, so I have to stand by him. Besides, Dr. Banner wasn't exactly lighting the world on fire in that challenge today. We'll probably vote for him tonight. Of course, with the even alliances, it could wind up being an even 3-3 vote._

Night 15: Tribal Council

(The six Marvel Tribe castaways walk in and take their seats by the fire. Jeff is already sitting on the opposite side of the fire.)

Jeff: I must confess that I'm a little surprised, and as long as I've been hosting this show, that's no small feat. Assessing at the two tribes side by side, I thought you all would have the edge. Instead, you have been to three of the past four tribal councils. Tony, if you all had kept Thor around, do you think you would be sitting here or back at camp savoring a victory?

Ironman: Maybe, maybe not. We had other reasons for voting out Thor that had nothing to do with challenges. It was about loyalty and trust, or a lack thereof.

Jeff: Coulson, you have been having a hard time with challenges lately. Has the game become a little too much for you, or do you think you can turn this around?

Coulson: Yes, that game is a little harder than I thought it would be. However, I don't think I'm doing that badly. I'm only struggling relative to my tribe mates, who happen to have superpowers. If you place me with Nintendo, I'm probably one of the strongest members of that tribe. I've had some bad luck, but I believe I can turn it around if given the opportunity.

(Spider-Man scoffs and rolls his eyes.)

Jeff: Spidey, you seem a little skeptical.

Spider-Man: More like a LOT skeptical. Coulson has been riding the struggle bus since day 1. Not only has he been awful in challenges, but also he couldn't get us any food when he was in charge of that. He's gotta go.

Jeff: Captain America, are you expecting a split vote tonight?

Captain America: Absolutely. I think our alliances are pretty even.

Jeff: Black Widow, same question.

Black Widow: I couldn't agree more.

(Coulson looks a little wary about Black Widow's remark.)

Jeff: Very well, it is time to vote. Bruce, lead us off.

[Dr. Banner is the first to the voting booth, and he casts his vote for COULSEN.]

Banner: You're a great person, and an even better agent to SHIELD. But…wow, you are a terrible Survivor player.

[Dr. Banner puts his vote in the bucket. Shots of Ironman, Spiderman, Black Widow, and Coulson all voting. Captain America is last in the booth. He writes down his vote and shows it to the camera: BANNER.]

Captain America: Without the Hulk, you're really not that useful.

[He puts the vote in the bucket and returns to his seat.]

Jeff: I will go the tally the votes. (Jeff leaves and returns a few moments later with the voting bucket.) If anybody has a hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so. (Once again in no danger of going home, Spider-Man hangs on to his hidden immunity idol.) In that case, I will now read the votes. [pulls first vote out of bucket.] First vote…Banner. Next vote….Coulson. Third vote….Banner. Fourth vote….Coulson. That's two votes Banner, two votes Coulson, with two votes left. [pulls out fifth vote] Coulson. Three votes Coulson, two votes Bruce, one vote left. [pulls out final vote] The fifth person voted out of Survivor Marvel vs. Nintendo, Coulson. Bring me your torch.

(A miffed Captain America looks over at Black Widow as she kisses Bruce. Meanwhile, Coulson brings his torch to Jeff.)

Jeff: Phil Coulson, the tribe has spoken. (extinguishes torch) Remember, you will have a chance to get back in this game. Grab your torch and head to Redemption Island.

Captain America: Who wants to welcome me to the bottom?

Jeff: Based on that vote, it seems that this tribe is no so divided after all. We'll see which one of your tribe members stays alive in the game tomorrow at Redemption Island. Until then, grab your torches and head back to camp. Good night.

(The now five-strong Marvel Tribe heads back to camp.)

 **END OF EPISODE FIVE**

Next Time on Survivor…

1) Agent Coulson goes into his Redemption Island Duel against Thor as the underdog. Can he overcome the odds to stay in the game?

2) Sonic and Link are on the hunt to track down Luigi's old hidden immunity idol. Can they find it before they have to go to tribal council?

3) Now alone on his tribe, can Captain America stay alive until the merger?


	6. Episode 6: Days 16 to 18

Marvel vs. Nintendo Survivor

Episode 6

Jeff: On the last episode, we said goodbye to the second of the two Mario brothers, as Thor defeated Luigi in dramatic fashion in the most recent Redemption Island Duel.

Luigi's elimination also meant the loss of an ally for Sonic and Link of the Nintendo Tribe. However, Luigi's hidden immunity idol is now back in play, and Sonic and Link are the ones in possession of the clue to help them find it. They will need to find it sooner rather than later because they are on the wrong side of a 4 to 2 alliance at the Nintendo Tribe camp—at least for now. Samus does not like the approach Peach, Daisy, and Kirby are taking to the game, and seems to be wavering between sticking with the princesses and Kirby, or re-joining Sonic and Link.

Speaking of switching alliances, that is exactly what Black Widow did at the Marvel Tribe, and it would play a big role in the vote at the last tribal council. After losing immunity, the Marvel Tribe decided that they had had enough of Agent Phil Coulson, and the Director of SHIELD was sent to Redemption Island by a 4-2 vote. Can Coulson pull off the upset against Thor in Redemption Island? Can Sonic and Link find the hidden immunity idol before their next trip to tribal council? What else will go down in the next three days? Let's find out…

 **Marvel Tribe: Night 15**

(The Marvel Tribe has just returned from tribal council, and Captain America is visibly upset.)

Captain America: (to Black Widow) So, is that how it's going to be? After all we've been through together, you just turn your back on me.

Black Widow: Oh, don't be so melodramatic Cap! We work well together, but my heart belongs to Bruce. (kisses Banner) So you just go over there and confer with your alliance of one. (Ironman and Spiderman laugh)

Captain America: Fine. (He walks off down the beach shaking his head.)

 _Captain America: Sure, I'm upset at Natasha, but I'm even angrier with myself. Coulson warned me about what was going on, but I didn't heed his advice. How could I not see what I was going on? I need to win the next immunity challenge, or I'm getting voted off._

 **Day 16: Redemption Island Duel**

[There is not much set up in the middle of the Redemption Island arena, indicating a simple and straightforward challenge. There are four short poles, two red and two sky blue. There are also two stacks of pots, with seven pots in each stack. Jeff is standing in between the two stacks as the Nintendo Tribe is the first to enter and take their seats in the stands.)

Jeff: Nintendo Tribe, get ready for your first look at the new Marvel Tribe. (Marvel Tribe enters and takes their seats in the stands) Phil Coulson voted out last night at tribal council. Now, let's bring him and Thor out for today's Redemption Island Duel. (Thor and Coulson walk in from the path leading to the Redemption Island shelter.) Alright you two, today's duel is simple test of balance endurance. You will going to put one feet on each of these two poles. While balancing on those poles, you will be holding pots. You will start with one, and then every 5 minutes, you will add a new pot to your stack until you are holding all six pots in your stack. The first one of you to either fall off the poles or drop one of your pots is the loser and will be eliminated from the game. The winner will be one of two participants in the FINAL Redemption Island duel three days from now that will determine who re-joins the game when the two tribes merge. (excitement from the castaways in the stands)

 _Samus: That final Redemption Island duel is really looming large in the minds of all the castaways. Whoever can emerge from the Redemption Island gauntlet and re-join the game will be instant contender to win it all._

 _Ironman: I'm really rooting for Coulson to pull off the upset in this challenge. It's not because he's the underdog, but because I want nothing to do with Thor when the individual part of the game rolls around._

Jeff: If there are no questions, go ahead and get on your poles. (Coulson and Thor step on their two poles and grab the first pot out of their stacks.) Okay, this Redemption Island Duel is now on!

[Thor and Coulson pass the first five minutes without any wobble. They grab a second pot from their stacks. Coulson is struggling a little bit, but maintains his balance. At the ten-minute mark, the two competitors pick up a third pot. Coulson has a few near-falls, but nonetheless stays on the poles and hangs on to his pots. Fifteen minutes in, a fourth pot is added to Thor and Coulson's stacks. At this point, Thor starts to have issues with controlling the pots and keeping his footing, along with Coulson. Somehow, both of them stay on to the twenty-minute mark when both men are given a fifth pot to hold. A couple of minutes later, Coulson's stack is wobbling, but so is Thor's. The castaways are on the edge of their seats, as they sense as the end of the duel is near. Just before the 25-minute mark and the addition of sixth spot, Coulson drops one of his pots, which shatters on the sandy beach. Thor drops all five of his pots in relief, and steps down from the poles in triumph.]

Jeff: Thor wins his second straight Redemption Island, and will be playing for a spot in the merged tribe in three days! Thor, go ahead and return to Redemption Island. (Thor picks up his unlit torch and returns to Redemption Island. He smirks over at the members of the Marvel Tribe who voted him off.) Agent Coulson, that means we have to say goodbye to you. Hand me your torch and go! (Coulson hands off his torch and heads down the path towards confessional. Jeff turns to the rest of the castaways.) This means we are down to our final Redemption Island duel. One of you eleven will be going up against Thor to be one of the eleven castaways to make the merge. In the meantime, head back to camp and I'll see you in two days for the immunity challenge!

 **Nintendo Tribe: Day 16**

(As expected Sonic and Link are on the hunt for the hidden immunity idol.)

 _Sonic: It took us a while, but we finally found the creek referenced in the clue. However, we haven't had any luck finding the idol._

(While looking for the idol, the two heroes strike up a conversation.)

Sonic: So, doesn't saving Zelda get a little old after a while?

Link: Yeah, but on the bright side, the reward is fantastic, if you catch my drift.

Sonic: (laughs) Careful Link, we need to maintain this fanfic's T for teen rating.

Link: Oh, I forgot. (pause) So, how about you and Tails?

Sonic: (puzzled) What about me and Tails?

Link: Well, aren't you guys…an item?

Sonic: What?! No! Why does everybody think that?

Link: Sorry, I mean…you guys do spend a lot of time together.

Sonic: It's true, especially since Dr. Robotnik changed his name to Dr. Eggman. He hasn't been much of a villain since then. (looks up to see a wooden cylinder tied to the top of a tree by a rope) Hold up, I think we got something! (points to cylinder and Link looks up)

Link: I've got this! (Link takes his sword out of its sheath, and uses it to chop down the tree.)

Sonic: That's not the way I would have done it, but it works. We've got the idol! (Link unties the cylinder from the tree and opens it up Sonic sees that Link is not excited like him.) What's wrong?

(Link pulls out another sheet of paper.)

Link: "Your search is almost at an end. The idol is under a tree with a 90-degree bend." What kind of tree bends at 90 degrees?!

Sonic: Great. All that work for just another clue. (sighs) I feel like Nicolas Cage in National Treasure.

Link: It's getting late. We should head back to camp. (Sonic and Link begin the long walk back to the shelter.)

Sonic: You know, we make a great team!

Link: Yeah…almost as good a team as you and Tails.

Sonic: Drop it dude!

Link: Good idea.

(The sun is setting on the Yangtze River as Sonic and Link walk back to the Nintendo Tribe's camp.)

 **Marvel Tribe: Day 17**

(Captain America is off his own splitting firewood with his bare hands. Black Widow and Dr. Banner are off in the woods, supposedly making out again. Ironman and Spiderman are fishing on the shore of the Yangtze River. Ironman catches a massive salmon and puts it in a wooden basket.)

Ironman: That makes the score 2 to 1 Peter!

Spiderman: I think I'm about to tie you up Tony! (Spiderman pulls on his line and reels in a salmon of his own, about the same size as Ironman's.)

Ironman: Nice Catch! (looks over to Captain America and then back to the river) I kind of feel bad for Cap, but he's got to go. We don't want him making the merge, forming an alliance with some Nintendo Tribe mates, and getting a new lease on life.

Spiderman: Not to mention, he would be a big-time threat in individual challenges, just like Thor.

Ironman: Mm-hm. (pause) Now, this might sound bad, but I have an idea. We should throw the immunity challenge tomorrow.

Spiderman: What do you mean?

Ironman: I mean we should lose on purpose. We vote out Cap by 4 to 1 at tribal, and he goes up against Thor in the Redemption Island duel. That way, we're guaranteed to get rid of a big threat just before the merge. What do you think?

Spiderman: I…I don't know. We should run it by Natasha and Banner first, right?

Ironman: Good thinking. I'll do that, and you keep right on fishing. (Ironman drops his pole and walks back into the woods to find Black Widow and Dr. Banner. Meanwhile, Spiderman has a conflicted look on his face.)

 **Nintendo Tribe: Day 17**

(Sonic and Link have decided to split up in their search for the tree with the 90-degree bend. Sonic follows the Yangtze River west while Link is walking eastward. Link is walking along, scanning the trees for the right one, when he bumps into…Captain America, walking in the opposite direction.)

Link: What are you doing here?

Captain America: I needed to get away from the camp. As you might guess, I'm kind of on the outs with my tribe. (pause) What are you doing here?

Link: Oh, just….taking a walk….admiring the trees…and stuff.

Captain America: (laughs) You're a terrible liar pal. So, what are you really doing here?

Link: (takes a deep breath) Can you keep a secret?

Captain America: Well, I'm not on talking terms with the rest of my tribe, so that should be easy.

Link: Sonic and I are looking for a hidden immunity idol. Luigi used to have it, but now that he's gone, it's back in play.

Captain America: Really? Wow!

Link: Yeah, I'll show you the clue. (Link hands clue to Captain America, who reads it.)

Captain America: A tree with a 90-degree bend? Weird. (thinking) I haven't seen anything like that. So, where's Sonic?

Link: He's searching the other end of the beach.

Captain America: All right, I'm going back to camp. I guess we're allies now—if I make it to the merge.

(Link and Captain America head their separate ways. Meanwhile, Sonic is walking by a rock wall by the beach. He looks up, and sees a tree jutting out from the top of the rock face. It appears to be at a 90-degree angle with the rock wall.)

Sonic: Holy cow! This has got to be it.

(Sonic climbs the rock wall up to the tree. He looks over every branch and all over the trunk, but can't find the idol. Flustered, he climbs back down the rock wall. On his way back down, he notices a little slit in the rock face right underneath the tree. He puts his hand inside, and he feels a small cloth pouch inside. He takes it out, opens it up, and is ecstatic to see the hidden immunity idol inside. He leaps down to the beach, and hops up and down in celebration.)

 _Sonic: This hidden immunity idol is a complete game-changer. If we lose immunity, I can play this and save myself._

 _Link: Captain America will be a valuable ally…if he makes it to the merge, that is._

 **Day 18: Immunity Challenge**

[The camera pans to a field that is roughly 50 yards in length. There is a start line at one end and a finish line at each end. There are two piles of barrels, wooden planks and platforms, one for each tribe. At the far end is a small table with nothing on top of it for the moment. Jeff is standing by the start line as the two tribes arrive at the field.]

Jeff: Welcome to the last tribe vs. tribe immunity challenge of the season! Before we begin, Nintendo Tribe, I need to take back the idol. (Samus hands the panda idol statue to Jeff, who runs to the other side of the field, places the idol on the small table, and runs back.) Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, it is important that you all work together as a tribe. You will need to get all the members of your tribe to the other side of the field without anyone touching the sand. You will use the wooden planks and platforms behind you to cross the field. If one of your tribe members touches the sand, then he or she has to come back to the start line and begin again. The first tribe to get all of its members across the finish line wins immunity, and all the castaways in that tribe will be guaranteed a spot in the new merged tribe. (excitement from the castaways) Nintendo Tribe, you have one more castaway than the Marvel Tribe, so pick someone to sit out. (Princess Daisy quickly walks over and stands beside Jeff.) Okay, Princess Daisy is sitting out for the Nintendo Tribe. Everyone else, I'll give you a minute to strategize and then we'll get started.

(The two tribes talk amongst themselves for a couple of minutes before lining up at the start.)

Jeff: For immunity, Survivors ready…GO!

[Instantly, the Nintendo and Marvel Tribes are taking different approaches to getting across the field. The Marvel Tribe is using the platforms and planks to build bridges across the sand. This strategy seems to work at first, but Ironman purposefully falls off the bridge, in accordance with his plan to throw the challenge. On the other side of the field, the Nintendo Tribe are putting themselves inside the barrels, and then rolling the barrels across the field. This unorthodox strategy seems to be paying off, as Peach and Kirby are the first two people across the finish line. Meanwhile, the Marvel Tribe is finally gaining some traction, as Captain America and Bruce Banner cross the finish line for the team of superheroes. Spiderman is the next to try and cross the bridge when Ironman nods at him, a signal to step off the makeshift bridge. However, Spiderman ignores him and finishes crossing the bridge, leaving Ironman a little miffed. This gives Marvel Tribe the lead, but that lead is short-lived, as Sonic and Link roll across inside two more barrels. That leaves Samus as the only Nintendo character to not cross the field, but unfortunately, there are no more barrels for her to use. While Samus figures something out, Ironman intentionally steps off the bridge again and returns to the start. At this point, Captain America realizes what Ironman is doing, but it is too late. In a moment of ingenuity, Samus ties her feet to two planks, and wears them like skis to step across the field without touching the sand. She crosses the finish line easily ahead of Black Widow and Ironman.]

Jeff: For the third time in a row, the Nintendo Tribe wins immunity! Here is the idol for you to enjoy for the next three days. (Jeff hands the panda idol to Samus, who hoists it above her head.) This immunity challenge also comes with a two-part reward. First, with the victory, your camp will be the home camp for the new merged tribe. Secondly, (Jeff opens up a nearby crate) this crate full of home improvement tools gives you everything you need to repair and expand the shelter ahead of the merger. (The Nintendo takes the crate with them back to their camp.) Marvel Tribe, I'm sure you know the drill by now. One of you five will be going up against Thor in the final Redemption Island duel. We will determine who that person is at tribal council tonight. See you then. (The dejected Marvel Tribe grabs their stuff and heads back to camp.)

 _Captain America: As much as I hated it, it was a clever move by Tony throwing the immunity challenge tonight. He recognizes that I'm a threat to win, and he wants to get rid of me by any means necessary. At this point, it will take a miracle for me to survive tribal council._

 **Marvel Tribe: Day 18**

(Spider-Man is relaxing in his spider web hammock when Tony Stark confronts him.)

Ironman: You let me down today Peter. I thought we were on the same page.

Spider-Man: Whatever, you got what you wanted. We're going to tribal council, and we're going to vote for Captain America. Case closed.

Ironman: Yes, but I just wish you had stuck to the plan.

Spider-Man: If I'm going to win this game, I want to do it the right way.

Ironman: Sometimes, you got to get your hands dirty.

Spider-Man: I beg to differ.

 _Ironman: I'm starting to think that Spidey is not the solid ally I thought he was. I hope he doesn't do anything too drastic at tribal tonight._

 **Night 18: Tribal Council**

(Marvel Tribe enters the tribal council area, with Jeff already waiting for them.)

Jeff: Captain America, the last vote definitely did not go your way. What has to happen tonight for you to avoid Redemption Island?

Captain America: Hmph….I'm certainly on the outside looking in, so it will take a miracle.

Jeff: Tony, you seemed to struggle in the immunity challenge. What happened out there?

Ironman: I just had a poor sense of balance today. Plain and simple.

Jeff: Dr. Banner, do you foresee anything crazy happening tonight?

Banner: (shrugs shoulders) It seems like a pretty routine vote to me.

Jeff: Well then, let's get it over with. It is time to vote. Captain America, lead us off.

[Captain America walks to the voting booth, and puts down a vote that reads STARK.]

Captain America: Let's see if this works.

[Shots of Black Widow, Banner, and Spider-Man voting. Ironman is last up, and he obviously votes for CAP.]

Ironman: Well, it looks like I won the Civil War. [puts votes in bucket and returns to seat.]

Jeff: I will go tally the votes. (Jeff leaves and returns shortly with the bucket.) If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so.

(Out of nowhere, Spider-Man steps up and reaches into his pocket.)

Spider-Man: You know what, Jeff? I've been sitting back and not doing much, so it's about time I made big play. (He takes out the hidden immunity idol and hands it to Jeff.) I'm playing it for Captain America!

(Black Widow, Banner, and Ironman are dumbfounded by Spider-Man's play while Captain America is grinning from ear to ear.)

Jeff: This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Captain America will NOT count. I will now read the votes. [opens up bucket and takes out first vote.] First vote…Captain America, does not count. Next…Captain America, does not count. Third vote….Captain America, does not count. Still no votes, with two votes left. [pulls out fourth sheet of paper.] Fourth vote…Stark, which I'm assuming refers to Ironman. [takes out final vote and reads it] The fourth person voted out of the Marvel Tribe….Ironman. That's two votes, and tonight, that is enough. Bring me your torch.

Ironman: (to Spider-Man) Not a great plan kid. You better hope I lose tomorrow. (grabs his torch and gives it to Jeff.)

Jeff: Tony Stark, the tribe has spoken. (extinguishes torch) Remember, you do have a chance to get back in this game. Grab your torch and head to Redemption Island. (Ironman takes his unlit torch with him.) Well, the dynamic of this game has taken another big turn, and it will shift again tomorrow when two tribes become one. It will be the four of you, the six members of the Nintendo Tribe, and the winner of tomorrow's final Redemption Island duel between Thor and Ironman. I'll see you all tomorrow for the duel and the merge. Until then, grab your stuff and head back to camp. Good night!

 **END OF EPISODE SIX**

Tribal Council #6 Vote

Candidate (# of votes)

#- Captain America (3)- Banner, Black Widow, Ironman

Ironman (2)- Captain America, Spider-Man

#- Votes did not count because Spider-Man played hidden immunity idol for Captain America

Next Time on Survivor…

1) It's the final Redemption Island duel between Thor and Ironman. Which Marvel hero will become the 11th member of the merged tribe, and which will be sent home?

2) The two tribes become one with the merger. What new alliances and rivalries will form?

3) Sonic has still not told Link about finding the hidden immunity idol. Will he tell him, or will Sonic keep that information to himself?


	7. Episode 7: Days 19 to 21

Marvel vs. Nintendo Survivor

Episode 7

Jeff: Previously on Survivor, Thor easily defeated Coulson to remain in Redemption Island. This left everyone wondering: who would face him in the final Redemption Island duel? Shockingly, the answer was Tony "Ironman" Stark, who was blindsided at the last tribal council when his ally Spider-Man turned on him by playing his hidden immunity idol for Captain America. This nullified the three votes against Cap, and Ironman was sent packing with two votes from Captain America and Spider-Man.

Tonight, in the biggest episode yet, two tribes will become one, and then an 11th member will be determined for the new tribe. Will it be Thor or Ironman who emerges from the Redemption Island duel to re-join the game? How will the castaways interact with each other in the merged tribe? Let's see what happens!

 **Marvel Tribe: Night 18**

(The final four members of the soon-to-be disbanded Marvel Tribe return to camp. Half of them are despondent, but the other half is ecstatic.)

Captain America: Wow! I can't thank you enough Peter. That was a game changer.

Spider-Man: It's a good thing we had that talk before tribal council.

 _Banner: Well, Nat and I absolutely didn't see that coming. It looks like we need to start shopping around for new allies when the merge happens tomorrow._

 **Night 18: Redemption Island**

(Thor wakes up when he hears footsteps along the sandy beach. He looks over to see Tony Stark walking toward him with an unlit torch.)

Thor: I must confess that I'm surprised to see you, Man of Iron. Son of Coul told me you had the Captain on the ropes.

Ironman: Let's just say Spidey wove a web of deceit behind my back. (sits down in shelter) So, what kind of amenities we got here?

Thor: Oh, it tis rough living here Stark. Rocky shores, less food to gather, and a puny shelter. Just be lucky you only have to spend the night here, for we shall fight at dawn for our spot in the new tribe. (lies back down to sleep)

Ironman: All right, Hammertime. May the best man or Norse god win. (Ironman lies down in the shelter as well.)

 _Ironman: Thor may be the superior athlete, but he does seem a little worn out living here in Redemption Island the past six days. I think I might have something tomorrow._

 **Day 19: Redemption Island Duel**

[The Redemption Island Arena has been set up very uniquely for the final duel. At one end, there are two big fire pits, stacks of firewood, and two flints for starting fires. In the middle, there are two bigger stacks of wood, rope, big leafs, and other building supplies for a shelter. At the other end, there are two stacks of coconuts. About 20 feet away from those stacks, there are two giant buckets, with a red line about three quarters of the way up each bucket. Jeff is standing back by the fire pits when the Nintendo Tribe arrives and takes their seats in the arena.]

Jeff: Nintendo Tribe, congratulations to the six of you on making the merger! (Sonic, Link, Samus, Kirby, Princess Peach, and Princess Daisy cheer and high-five in celebration.) Now, get ready to meet four of your new tribe mates: The Marvel Tribe! (The Marvel Tribe enters the Redemption Island arena.) As you can see, they voted out Tony "Ironman" Stark at last night's tribal council. (Murmurs of bewilderment and excitement emit from the Nintendo Tribe upon hearing this news.) Well, now that both tribes are here, I would like to make it official. The Nintendo and Marvel Tribes are hereby disbanded! The ten of you are now the Confucius Tribe, named after the famous Chinese philosopher. Your new tribe color is yellow, and you will be staying at the Nintendo Tribe's campsite because they won the last immunity challenge. Any questions? (Sonic raises his hand) Yes, Sonic?

Sonic: I hate to be that dude, but…didn't the castaways in previous seasons of this show get to pick their tribe names and colors?

Kirby: Yeah, come to think of it: didn't a couple of the castaways get to go to a merger summit, with free food and a hotel room for the night?

Dr. Banner: Yeah, I'm pretty sure that was a thing.

Jeff: Sorry, we spent most of this season's budget on these elaborate Redemption Island duels, so no merger summit. (groans of disapproval from the castaways) If you got a problem with it, take it up with the author. Anyway, there are ten of you right now, but there are going to be 11 castaways in the Confucius Tribe. To determine whom that 11th castaway will be, we have one last Redemption Island duel. Let's bring in the participants: Thor and Ironman!

(Thor and Ironman enter from the path leading to Redemption Island and stand by Jeff with their unlit torches.)

Jeff: Okay gentlemen, there are lot of different parts to his duel, so listen carefully. We're going to do a little triathlon designed to test your survival skills. For the first event, you need to build a fire big enough to burn in half the rope that is right above the fire pit. Once you've done that, you will move on to event #2, which consists of building a sturdy shelter. The shelter must have a sleeping platform and roof in order to be considered complete. Finally, you must shoot coconuts into that giant bucket at the far end of the arena. All of your shots must be behind the white line in the sand. The first castaway to fill up that bucket to the red line on the outside wins the duel and will get this (Jeff holds up a yellow shirt and yellow buff, the new gear of the Confucius Tribe.) A spot on the new tribe, and a 1-in-11 shot of winning this game! The loser will be the fifth person heading home. Any questions? (silence) Without further ado, take your spots and we'll get started.

 _Samus: I'm excited for this duel because either way, we are getting rid of someone who is a huge threat to win the million dollars._

 _Black Widow: Hopefully, Stark will pull this out so I can get an ally back, and we can go after Spider-Man._

 _Link: I'm not sure who to root for here. Thor is a dangerous player in challenges, but at the same time, Ironman is a better strategy player. It's hard to tell which one has a better chance to win the game._

(Thor and Ironman get into position for the challenge.)

Jeff: All right, for redemption, Survivors ready…GO!

[Thor and Ironman began setting up their fires, with pine straw for kindling and bamboo wood for the main pat of the fire. They grab their flints, and start scrapping away at them with their knives, trying to get a spark going on their fire. Thor slashes away at the flint furiously, while Ironman is a little more deliberate. Thor's fire is the first to start building up, but he has hard time maintaining it. A short time later, Ironman's fire starts to rise, and builds up a little quicker than Thor's. The flame of Ironman's fire begins to tickle the rope, and then burns it in half. Ironman then runs over to the second station to get started on his shelter. Five minutes later, Thor's fire singes the rope above into two pieces, and he dashes off to the shelter section. The God of Thunder works at a slightly faster pace, closing the gap between himself and Ironman. Things get worse for Tony Stark when the roof of his shelter collapses, and he has to start that part over. Thor seizes the opportunity, building up his shelter. It stays up, and he heads off to final of the three events. A few minutes later, Ironman finishes his roof, and this time it stays up. By the time he gets to the coconuts, Thor already has two or three in the bucket. However, feeling the pressure and fatigue from the past two Redemption Island duels, Thor's shooting starts to get erratic, going everywhere but in the bucket. Meanwhile, Ironman is in the zone, nailing shot after shot. His tenth coconut shot gets his bucket up to the red line, winning the duel. Ironman is ecstatic, jumping up and down and shouting at the top of his lungs. Thor is lying down in the sand, tired and disappointed.

Jeff: With a comeback effort, Tony, you have survived Redemption Island, and are now the 11th member of the Confucius Tribe! (tosses yellow shirt and buff to Tony) Put that on, and go join your new Tribe! (Ironman takes a seat up in the stands by Dr. Banner, who gives him a high-five. He stares down Spider-Man from across the stands.) Thor, you gave it a valiant effort, participating in three straight of these duels, but you came up just a bit short. Hand me your unlit torch and go! (Thor does just that.) So, that concludes our Redemption Island duels. You all head out and settle into your new camp and tribe. I'll see you in two days for the first individual immunity challenge! (The new Confucius Tribe leaves the Redemption Island arena.)

Confessional

Thor: Going into this game, I fully expected to make the merger, so to come up just short of that goal is really heartbreaking. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to settle for being the ruler of Asgard. It really speaks to the unpredictability of Survivor that many strong players, such as Mario and me, have been eliminated from the game this early. It will be very exciting to watch the rest of this season from my home…in Asgard, which is a palace! (pause) God of Thunder bitches!

 **Confucius Tribe: Day 19**

(The Marvel Tribe has moved all of its belongings to the new campsite. Captain America and Link raise the new tribal flag for the Confucius Tribe. The Nintendo Tribe has built a new, nicer addition to their shelter with the supplies they won at the last immunity challenge. Black Widow goes over to rest in the new part of the shelter when Princess Peach and Princess Daisy confront her.)

Princess Peach: Umm….excuse me?

Black Widow: Yeah?

Princess Daisy: That part of the shelter is reserved for Nintendo Tribe people. We built it, we were here first, so it's our part of the shelter.

Black Widow: Fine…whatever. (Black Widow gets up and walks over to her lover Bruce Banner.)

Banner: Those girls giving you trouble? I'll teach them a lesson. (Black Widow sees that Dr. Banner's skin is starting to turn green. Worried that he might change into the Hulk, Black Widow grabs him.)

Black Widow: Bruce! (Banner turns around to look at her, and then looks down at his skin. He breathes slowly and deeply to calm himself down.) You've done a great job of keeping the other guy inside so far, but we've got a long way to go.

Banner: I'm so glad I have you here to keep me in check Nat.

(They kiss, and walk off down the beach holding hands. Scene shifts to Captain America, Link, Spider-Man, and Sonic talking strategy in the woods behind camp.)

Captain America: So, what do you think the lay of the land is with this new tribe?

Link: Kirby and the Princesses are tight. I think Samus is with them too, but not 100 percent committed to them. We could swipe her up.

Spider-Man: If we can get two more people on our side, that'll give us the numbers. (sighs) It's too bad we don't have another hidden immunity idol to help us out.

Sonic: I wouldn't be so sure of that Spidey. (Sonic takes off his right shoe and pulls out small burlap pouch. He empties its contents into his left hand to reveal the hidden immunity idol he found a couple of days ago.) Say hello to my little friend!

Captain America: Nice! Does anyone else know about this?

Sonic: Nope. Just the four of us.

Captain America: Good…let's keep it that way.

Sonic: Hey, let's come up with a super awesome name for our alliance.

Spider-Man: Such as…

Sonic: Team Red, White, and Blue.

Link: How about the Triforce of Red, White, and Blue? That way I have a part in the tribe name.

Captain America: Oddly enough, I actually kind of like it. The Triforce of Red, White, and Blue it is. Bring it in guys. (The four of them put their hands in the middle of their circle.) I think I'm looking at the final four castaways right now. Let's stick together, and make it happen.

Sonic: Amen to that.

(The quartet break apart and head back towards the camp. Meanwhile, down by the shore of the Yangtze River, Samus is conferring with Peach, Daisy, and Kirby, as they debate their next move.)

Samus: Come on, it makes perfect sense.

Princess Peach: I'm not working with those two.

Samus: Just run the numbers. There's six Nintendo castaways, and five Marvel castaways. We should extend an olive branch to Sonic and Link, form an alliance of six, and then we can just vote off the Marvel superheroes one by one. Then, when its down to the six of us, it every person for themselves.

Kirby: How do you know they'll even go for that plan?

Princess Daisy: Yeah, let's just stay the course. It's worked for us so far. (Kirby and the two princesses resume lounging by the shore. An exasperated Samus walks away in a huff. Over by the shelter, Ironman sees it all unfold with a thoughtful smirk on his face.)

 _Captain America: Observing everyone around camp, it looks as if our alliance is the first one to include members from both tribes. Hopefully, that will put us way ahead of the game._

 _Link: I'm stoked that Sonic found the idol, but I'm a little miffed that he didn't tell me about it sooner._

 _Samus: My current alliance is getting on my last nerves. I need to connect with someone who actually wants to play the game, not just eat and be lazy all day._

 _Ironman: Scouting the market, it appears that Samus is the only current free agent in this tribe. If I can pull aside and convince her to merge our two alliances into one, then we'll have the numbers and I can take down Cap for good._

 **Confucius Tribe: Day 20**

(Early the next morning, Ironman gets some time alone with Samus. They're in the bamboo forest gathering wood for the fire and the shelter.)

Ironman: So, as fellow metal suit-wearers, I feel like we can really relate to each other on a personal level.

Samus: Cut the crap, Stark. What do you want?

Ironman: I see a not-so-distant future where our two alliances become one.

Samus: Who all is in your alliance?

Ironman: Me, the leather-clad female assassin, and the professor with breathtaking anger management issues. What about you?

Samus: I'm with Kirby and the two princesses, but they're pretty useless.

Ironman: That's okay. All we need is the numbers. With the seven of us, we can gang up on the other four.

Samus: If I've learned anything in these first 20 days, it's that Survivor is rarely that simple. (pause) I'll sleep on it.

Ironman: (pumps his fist in happiness) Yes, so you're saying there's a chance?

Samus: (laughs) Yes, there's a chance.

(Ironman and Samus grab some firewood and walk back towards the shelter.)

 **Day 21: Immunity Challenge**

[The aerial camera zooms in on an obstacle course set up in the Yangtze River. There are six parts, alternating rope climbs and buoy dives. There are 11 sets of ropes and buoys, one for each castaway to navigate. At the end of the course, there is a platform with 11 combination locks and 11 lowered flags, again one for each castaway. Back at the start, Jeff is standing on the middle of a large platform when the castaways swim out to join him.]

Jeff: Survivors, welcome to the first individual immunity challenge of the season! This means that the panda immunity statue is no longer necessary, so I'll take that. (Kirby hands the panda statue for tribal immunity to Jeff. Jeff puts it down, and then opens a small box to reveal a golden immunity necklace with a dragon medallion.) From now on, this necklace symbolizes immunity. If you're wearing this, you are safe at tribal council. To be the first one to wear it, you have to navigate the course behind me. You will alternate diving down into the river and climbing ropes to retrieve keys. Each key has a number 0 to 9 on it. Once you reach the end, you will need to arrange the keys in order to get the correct six-number combination. When you think you have the right combination, you will pull the lever to raise your flag. The first castaway to raise their flag to the top wins immunity and will have a 1-in-10 chance at winning this game. Okay, we'll draw for spots and then get started.

[Fast forward to the castaways lining up at the start.]

Jeff: Okay, for immunity, Survivors ready….GO!

[All 11 castaways dive into the water, and we immediately get an idea of who will be competitive in this challenge. Captain America, Ironman, Samus, and Link appear to be leading the way. Spider-Man, Sonic, and Black Widow are in mid-pack, with Kirby, Princess Peach, Dr. Banner, and Princess Daisy bringing up the rear. Captain America is the first to dive down and retrieve his first key, with Ironman, Samus and Link close behind. Being half-spider, Spider-Man doesn't fare well in the water and begins to fall behind. Same for Sonic, who apparently is only the fastest thing alive on land. Back at the front, Captain America and Ironman begin trading the lead back and forth, with Cap faring better on the dives, but Ironman is the better climber. Samus and Link are within striking distance in third and fourth. Captain America is the first to the ending platform, but Ironman is not far behind. They start sorting their keys to try and hit on the right six-number combination. However, they both seem to be having trouble, which allows Samus and Link to reach the platform. Finally, on his 10th try, Captain America successfully pulls the lever and raises his flag for the victory. He pumps his fists in the air and dives back into the river in celebration.]

Jeff: The first individual immunity goes to Captain America! Cap, come on over and claim your prize! (Captain America walks over to Jeff, who puts the dragon immunity necklace around his neck.) I'll see you all tonight for tribal council, where someone will be voted out of this game and become the first member of the jury that will determine the winner of this game. This much we know for use: it will not be Captain America! Head back to camp.

(The Confucius Tribe heads back to camp.)

 **Confucius Tribe: Day 21**

(Samus approaches Ironman while he is fishing by the shore.)

Samus: I ran your idea by the others, and they're actually on board with it. They're not heavily invested in it, but I believe we can count on their votes.

Ironman: Great. With a seven-strong alliance, we can run this game for a while.

Samus: So, who is the first target?

Ironman: Well, the ideal person to vote off has immunity around his neck right now. (pauses to think) Whatever, I'll deal with him later. In the meantime, I have another score to settle.

Samus: I think I know where this is going. I'll alert the others.

(Samus and Ironman split to spread the word about the vote. Scene shifts to Captain America, Sonic, Link, and Spider-Man discussing strategy.)

Spider-Man: If there is another alliance like ours, then I'm sure Stark is the head of it.

Captain America: Yeah. We go after him, no question.

Sonic: Cool with us.

Link: Sounds good to me.

 _Sonic: With the merger, everyone is asking the same questions: What are the tribal politics like? Who is in what alliance? We're about to get the answer to those questions at tribal council._

 **Night 21: Tribal Council**

(The Confucius Tribe enters tribal council for the first time as one tribe.)

Jeff: With the merger comes new tribe mates and new relationships that need to be formed. Samus, what has kind of been the general feeling around camp?

Samus: That past couple of days has really been a sort of feeling out period. Everybody is trying to get to know each other, and see whom they can work together with going forward. I'm sure we'll see some alliances form in the next three days, if they haven't already done so.

Jeff: Link, do you have roughly the same opinion as Samus when it comes to current tribal politics?

Link: Yes and no. I am still trying to get to know the people from the Marvel Tribe. At the same time, I feel like alliances have already solidified; we just don't know what they are yet. We're about to find out.

Jeff: You're right Link because it is time to vote. Captain America, since you have immunity, you'll lead us off.

[Captain America enters the voting booth, and writes down his vote for STARK.]

Captain America: Hopefully, it's for real this time. [puts the vote in the bucket]

[Shots of Kirby, Princess Peach, and Princess Daisy voting. Next up is Ironman, who casts his vote for SPIDEY.]

Ironman: Like I said at last tribal council, not a great plan kid. [puts his vote in the bucket]

[Shots of Samus, Black Widow, and Dr. Banner all voting. Sonic is up next, and he writes down his vote and reveals it to the camera: SAMUS.]

Sonic: I know this isn't the plan, but Samus is much more dangerous player than the rest of the guys realize.

[Shots of Link and Spider-Man finishing off the voting.]

Jeff: I'll go tally the votes. (Jeff leaves, and then returns shortly thereafter with the bucket.) If anybody has a hidden immunity idol, and they want to play it, now would be the time to do so. (Sonic is the only one with a hidden immunity idol, and he does not make a move to play it.) I will now read the votes. [pulls out first vote] First vote….Ironman. Second vote…Spider-Man. Third vote…Samus. Fourth vote…Sonic (Sonic gets a little antsy) Fifth vote…Ironman. Sixth vote…Ironman (Ironman starts getting nervous.) Seventh vote…Spider-Man. Eighth vote….Spider-Man. Three votes each for Ironman and Spider-Man, with three votes left. [pulls out ninth vote] Next vote is for….Spider-Man. Tenth vote…is for Spider-Man. That's five votes, so the last one doesn't matter. Bring me your torch.

(Tony Stark has a satisfied smirk on his face as he gets back at the man who blindsided him at the previous tribal council. Spider-Man brings his torch to Jeff.)

Jeff: Peter Parker, the tribe has spoken. (extinguishes torch) It's time for you to go. (Spider-Man walks down the path towards the confessional area.) Three days ago, Spider-Man blindsided Ironman. Now, the tables have turned and he is the one heading home. This is further proof that things can change quickly on Survivor, and you never know what's going to happen next. Grab your torches and head back to camp. Good night.

(The Confucius Tribe members grab their torches and head back to camp.)

 **END OF EPISODE SEVEN**

Tribal Council #7 Vote

Candidate (# of Votes)

Spider-Man (5)- Ironman, Samus, Black Widow, Dr. Banner, Kirby

Ironman (3)- Captain America, Spider-Man, Link

Sonic (2)- Princess Peach, Princess Daisy

Samus (1)- Sonic

Next Time on Survivor…

1) Captain America, Sonic and Link after the tribal council vote doesn't go their way.

2) One of the castaways starts taking extra food from the tribe's supply. Will anyone notice, and will it cost that castaway his or her shot at the win?

3) Dr. Banner nearly turned into the Hulk this episode. Can he keep "the other guy" under wraps?


End file.
